Las 5 etapas del duelo
by Quimaira
Summary: Kakashi ha perdido algo sumamente importante para él. Al borde de la desesperación y ayudado por otros ninjas de Konoha intenta encontrarlo por todos los medios mientras su mente va pasando por los cinco estados psicológicos del duelo. Slash, leve lime
1. Prólogo

_Bueno, llevo ya tiempo pensando en publicar algo en fanfiction pero siempre deshecho la idea porque cada vez leo mejores autores con mejores historias y me dá vergüenza presentar mis trabajos. Al fin me he decidido a aportar algo mío así que espero que disfruteis tanto leyéndolo como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo._

_Un saludo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo.**

Sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un momento y notó que un sudor frío empezaba a descender por su espalda.

"**No está…**"

Esas dos palabras se formaron en su mente cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sus dedos solo encontraron la tela del pantalón: El bolsillo estaba vacío.

"**No está**…"

Su respiración se hizo profunda y agitada.

"**Cálmate…**"

Fue lo que se dijo a si mismo cuando abrió su chaleco de Jounin y revisó con intranquila cautela todos los espacios que podían contener lo que buscaba. El resultado fue igual de infructoso que con el pantalón.

"**Cálmate…**"

Repitió para si al notar los latidos de su corazón agolpándose en sus oídos.

Intentó deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta tragando saliva. No lo consiguió.

Dirigió con temor su mano derecha hacia el porta shurikens, desenganchándolo del pantalón y llevándolo al frente hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

Cerró los ojos y con dedos torpes a causa del temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo abrió la bolsa.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire que exhaló sonoramente hasta vaciar sus pulmones antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos y mirar el interior del porta shurikens.

Nada.

**- Arrggh, no está!!!** – gritó de frustración sin pensar siquiera en reprimirse.

Furioso, vació el contenido de la bolsa en el suelo.

**- Arrhhgg, jodeer! – **Mmm, no, a pesar de lo que el lector pueda pensar ese grito no fue de frustración, fue de dolor cuando un shuriken fue a caer oportunamente en uno de los dedos

del pie del jounin enmascarado.

Se arrancó el arma del pié y la lanzó lejos sin preocuparse donde aterrizaría esta vez.

**- Kakashi sens…! – **El rubio que apareció por la puerta en ese momento no pudo terminar la frase ya que una sensación muy intensa se apoderó de el, una sensación muy semejante a

cuando un shuriken se te clava en una oreja.

Mientras el jounin seguía con su desesperada búsqueda dentro del porta shurikens (lo siento Hatake, si está vacío está vacío, eso no es el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon) Naruto se llevaba

la mano a la oreja para comprobar la naturaleza del dolor que sentía. Efectivamente y contra todo pronóstico, lo que tenía clavado era un arma Ninja, la misma de la que su sensei se

había deshecho escasos segundos antes de que el abriera la puerta.

- **¿¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Kakashi sen…?!? **– Gritó el rubio rojo de ira y taponándose la herida de la que comenzaba a salir un reguerito de sangre. La frase quedó

atrapada en su boca cuando vio como su maestro se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo a cámara lenta, como si se estuviese derritiendo. Todavía aferraba la bolsa entre sus manos, pero no

fue la postura típica de dibujo manga al que acaban de rechazar una proposición amorosa lo que sorprendió al genin, si no la expresión suplicante en los ojos de Kakashi, que extendió

sus brazos mostrando el contenido vacío del saquillo a su alumno.

- **Lo he perdido…** **- **Las palabras salieron en un susurro apenas audible a la vez que dejaba caer los brazos y la cabeza y unas lagrimillas amenazaban con salir de sus heterocromos ojos.

- **¿Pero qué es lo que has perdido Kakashi sensei?** – El joven se acercó a su maestro apresuradamente, con una mirada que reflejaba una preocupación sin límites. Debía de de tratarse

de algo extremadamente importante para que Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja de los Mil Jutsus se viera tan afectado.

El jounin miró a su alumno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y contestó algo que Naruto no consiguió entender.

- **¿Qué has dicho? Entre tanto sollozo y balbuceo no te he escuchado sensei. – **inquirió Naruto posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su maestro.

-**¡ ¡He perdido mi tomo del Icha Icha Paradise!! **– respondió finalmente el jounin dejándose llevar por el llanto.

"**Tragedia"**

Esa palabra golpeó la cabeza del genin como un rayo. Dio un paso atrás y dirigió las palmas de las manos hacia el jounin mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su frente y su boca

se curvaba en una forzada y nerviosa sonrisa.

- **Tra…tranquilo Kakashi sensei, seguro que no lo has buscado bien… y-yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo… **

**

* * *

  
**

_Bueno, hasta aquí la presentación del fic. Espero que os haya entretenido. _

_Os adelanto ya que la historia constará de unos 7 capítulos y que aunque va a haber algo de yaoi no va a ser nada explícito, me voy a centrar más que nada en el humor._

_Un saludo y tanto si os ha gustado como si no os agradeceré vuestras opiniones y sugerencias._

_Nos leemos! _


	2. Primera Etapa: Negación

_Disclaim: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mis macabras fantasías Muahahaha xDD_

_Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. La primera etapa psicológica del dolor según muchos autores es la negación, es lo que va a experimentar Kakashi en este capítulo. Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Negación**

- **Tra…tranquilo Kakashi sensei, seguro que no lo has buscado bien… y-yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo… **

**- ¡No es posible, lo he buscado por todas partes!** – dijo Kakashi volviendo a estallar en llanto.

- **Kakashi sensei! La norma número 39 dice que un shinobi no debe mostrar ninguna emoción, debe dar prioridad a la misión y no derramar ni una lágrima. Y nuestra misión es **

**encontrar ese estúpido libro. Así que compórtate. ¿Qué pensaría la aldea si te viera así?** – Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos delante del copy nin, con aires de superioridad al saberse

el más maduro de los dos en ese momento y orgulloso de demostrar sus conocimientos delante de su maestro.

- **25** – respondió el jounin sin cambiar su actitud deprimida

- **¿Ein?, ¿25 qué? 25 no es un pensamiento es un número, hasta yo sé eso **_**-ttebayo**_**. ¿Has estado bebiendo Kakashi sensei? ¿Has perdido ya la cabeza? **– exclamó un poco

desorientado el joven rubio llevándose el dedo índice a la sien para remarcar sus palabras.

- **La norma número 25, no la 39 Naruto. **– reprendió suavemente Kakashi mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer su máscara. En ese momento un yunque

imaginario marca ACME cayó sobre la cabeza del genin al darse cuenta de su error, pero recuperó la compostura enseguida.

- **B…bueno, número arriba, número abajo…jeje… lo que importa es el concepto. Pero volvamos a tu problema. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste el libro?**

El jounin se levantó y se acomodó un poco las ropas mientras pensaba. De repente abrió mucho los ojos y una gran sonrisa se adivinó debajo de su máscara.

- **¡¡¡Iruka sensei!!! – exclamó agarrando a Naruto fuertemente por los hombros – Yo estaba leyendo el Icha Icha mientras esperaba mi turno para entregarle el reporte de la **

**misión a Iruka sensei. Me enfrasqué tanto en la interesante y educativa lectura que no me di cuenta de que era mi turno hasta que el joven Umino carraspeó molesto entonces**

** guardé el libro a toda prisa y seguro que se me cayó al suelo. ¡Bravo, Naruto! ¡A pesar de la cara de tonto que tienes eres un genio cuando de cosas importantes se trata!** – Dicho

esto el jounin salió corriendo feliz y contento, dejando a un Naruto un tanto confuso.

- **¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? O.o**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

En la Torre Hokage cierto Chunin de piel morena continuaba su trabajo de recoger, corregir y clasificar los reportes de las misiones que le llegaban a medida que los shinobi terminaban

sus encargos. Siempre la misma rutina: "Muy buenas" "¿Cómo ha ido?" "Esto tendrías que haberlo escrito aquí" "Muchas gracias por tu trabajo" "¡Siguiente!" "Muy buenas" "¿Cómo ha

ido?" "Esto tendrías que haberlo escrito aquí" "Muchas gracias por tu trabajo" "¡Siguiente!" "Muy buenas" "¿Cómo ha ido?" "Esto tendrías que haberlo escrito aquí" "Muchas gracias por tu

trabajo" "¡Siguient…"

**-**** ¡¡I-ru-ka-sen-sei!! **

El aludido dio un respingo cuando el atolondrado jounin entró de improvisto por una de las ventanas y se lanzó a abrazar a su amante por la espalda, gritando su nombre de una manera

"aterradoramente" feliz y ajeno a toda la gente que los estaba mirando en ese momento. Iruka quedó petrificado en su sitio y habría sido confundido con una estatua si no fuera por la

sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, otorgándole un color rojizo antinatural en una persona sana.

**- ¡No lo he perdido! ¿Lo tienes tú verdad? – **El Ninja enmascarado lo estaba registrando sonrientemente a medida que preguntaba. Iruka solo reaccionó cuando una de las manos del

jounin fue a parar a cierto lugar entre sus piernas durante la entusiasmada búsqueda.

**¡¡¡PLAS!!!**

Resultado: Todos los presentes estallan en sonoras carcajadas excepto Kakashi que acaba en la otra punta de la sala con un ojo morado y cara de no saber que ha hecho mal, e Iruka

que ahora está de pie detrás del escritorio con los puños apretados y una vena en la frente que parece que va a reventar de un momento a otro. Cuando se encamina hacia el copy nin

que yace sentado en el suelo contra la pared, todos los presentes le abren camino sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Dejaré a la imaginación del lector si ese comportamiento se debe

al buen olfato e intuición de los shinobis ante los problemas, o al aura asesina que rodea al "afable" chunin.

**- Iru chan, ¿poqué has he…? – **No pudo terminar la frase porque cuando Umino llegó a su altura lo agarró por una oreja y lo sacó a rastras del salón si mediar palabra con el.

Ya en el pasillo lo agarró por el cuello del chaleco de jounin y lo levantó, dejándolo apretado contra la pared y fulminándolo con la mirada.

**- Hatake Kakashi** – escupió estas palabras muy pausadamente- **más vale que tengas una buena excusa para lo que acabas de hacer ahí dentro, y esa excusa solo será válida **

**siempre que esté relacionada con algún tipo de patología mental** **confirmada por escrito por algún médico**– a Kakashi el tono le pareció el que deben usar los mafiosos para darles un

ultimátum a aquellos que les deben dinero – **sino vas a estar en serios problemas que pondrán en juego tu integridad física.**

**- Maaa, Iruka – **el jounin sonrió inocentemente, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza – **solo estaba buscando mi libro.**

**- ¿Tú libro? ¿Qué libro? ¿Y porqué lo buscabas dentro de mis pantalones? ¡¿Me quieres hacer tonto o qué?! – **Las preguntas empezaron con un tono de confusión y acabaron con el

mismo tono mafioso, apretujando todavía más al pobre Hatake contra la pared.

- **Ya sabes, el libro que se me cayó cuando vine entregarte el reporte de la misión y que tú recogiste y pensabas darme cuando acabaras tu turno** – sonrisa – **además, lo de los **

**pantalones fue un accidente, ya sabes que un registro hay que hacerlo a fondo…**

**- O.O - **(cara de estupefacción del chunin) **- ¿Pero tú qué clase de películas te montas en tu mente de niño pervertido de 5 años? ¿qué te hace pensar que yo he recogido ningún **

**libro?**

**- Pues es obvio que si yo no lo tengo lo tienes que tener tú, porque si no eso significaría que lo he per…que lo tienes tú – **amplia sonrisa de nuevo.

- **Kakashi…¿has perdido el Icha Icha Paradise, verdad?** – Iruka relaja el agarre comprendiendo la clase de trauma mental por el que debe estar pasando su compañero de cama.

- **No, lo tienes tú** – todo esto sin borrar su sonrisa

- **Ejem…Kakashi sensei, siento decirte que yo no he visto tu libro por ningún lado y mucho menos lo tengo conmigo.** – … (tiempo de espera a que Hatake procese la información)

- **No, lo tienes tú** – extendió la mano alegremente, dándole a entender a Iruka que quería que le devolviese el libro.

- **Escucha atentamente Kakashi, despeja un poco tu cabeza y céntrate en lo que te digo. Lo diré despacio para que lo asimiles, pero sobretodo intenta mantener la calma. Mírame a**

** los ojos, ¿vale? Yo estoy contigo, no va a pasar nada **– el maestro de escuela escogió las palabras cautelosamente, dejando sus manos en los hombros del hombre que tenía enfrente,

intentando reconfortarlo. El otro por su parte, seguía sonriente y con la mano extendida. El moreno cogió aire – **Cuando me entregaste el reporte te vi guardar el libro en el porta **

**shurikens, es decir, que no se te cayó aquí, por lo que yo no lo recogí, por lo tanto yo no lo tengo, lo que significa que no te lo puedo dar, ¿entiendes lo que intento decirte?** – no

hubo ninguna reacción por parte Kakashi, ni siquiera varió su postura. – **Pero no te preocupes, en las librerías hay muchos ejemplares de un mismo libro, si lo has perd…**- prefirió

cambiar la frase – **si no lo encuentras siempre puedes comprar otro tomo, ¿ne? **– le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas. El peliplateado lo miró fijamente y asintió. El joven Chunin respiró

tranquilo pensando "_vaya, ha sido más fácil de lo que creí_" – **Bien, entonces vuelvo a mi trabajo, no creo que Izumo pueda con todo el solo, nos vemos a la noche. **

Iruka se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al salón cuando Gai apareció en el pasillo, saludándolo amablemente con una de sus "mejores" poses.

- **Buenas tardes Iruka sensei, no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación que estabais manteniendo tú y mi adorado rival, bien parece que mi diestro competidor en uno de esos **

**momentos de ensoñaciones que nos regala la primavera de nuestra juventud ha extraviado su preciado tesoro. Te doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones por intentar explicarle la **

**situación de la forma más prudente posible para que su cerebro no fuese blanco de un trauma irremediable que echara por tierra su vitalidad y energía para que pueda seguir**

** siendo un digno adversario de mi persona y estar a la altura de los retos que le propongo, además …** - toda esta parrafada se vio interrumpida por la intervención del jounin.

- **No** – fue lo único que dijo, volviendo a su sonrisa. Gai se quedó con las palabras a medio decir e Iruka comenzaba a sentir un tic en su ojo derecho.

- **¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi sensei? **– se atrevió a preguntar, de manera casi inaudible.

- **Que Gai está equivocado**. – sonrisa estática

- **Ejem, ¿en qué se supone que está equivocado Gai sensei?** – los dientes de Iruka empezaron a rechinar de lo apretados que estaban; el jounin de los calentadores naranjas podía

sentir la tensión en el ambiente, el aire se enrareció de la misma manera que lo hace cuando se aproxima una tormenta, como si pesara.

- **Pues ya lo has oído Iruka, por algún motivo que desconozco se le ha metido en la cabeza que he perdido mi Icha Icha Paradise, cuando en realidad lo tienes tú.**

**- Bueno, esto…eh…yo tengo algo de prisa, tengo que aprovechar mi vida y eso…buena suerte mis queridos compañeros! – **Dicho esto Maito Gai salió corriendo como si la "Llama de la

Juventud" acabara de estallar en su propio trasero.

Iruka se acercó a Kakashi hasta quedar a su altura, inspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas… "un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…" (había oído en algún lugar

que era importante contar hasta diez antes de matar a alguien) seis, siete, ocho, nueve…

**- ¿Me devuelves ya mi libro? **– sonrisa por parte del jounin.

A la mierda la paciencia.

- **¿¡¿Pero tú que demonios tienes en esa cabeza tuya?!? ¿¡¿Es que acaso solo has escuchado el piar de los pajarillos cuando te estaba hablando?!? ¿¡¿De qué manera tengo que **

**decirte que tu estúpido libro de la colección Icha Icha está perdido, desaparecido, extraviado, ausente, desvanecido, disipado, que ni yo ni tú tenemos ese libro?!? – **el chunin se

detuvo lo suficientemente desahogado para recobrar el aire.

_Pluf!_

- **¿Kakashi? Ey, Kakashi, ¡despierta!, Oi, ¡levántate! **

Allí estaba el gran jounin, tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en sabe Dios donde, y echando humo por las orejas. Tal pareciera que se le acabaran de fundir los circuitos. No hacía

falta ser médico para saber que haría falta mucho chakra para reparar el daño que acababan de sufrir sus neuronas a causa de la sobredosis de información.

Cuando despertó se vio montado a espaldas de Iruka, muy cerca de su casa.

**- Mhmhmh… Iru chan, ¿es que vas a aprovecharte de mi?** – rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chunin y le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca.

**- Ni me hables – **refunfuñó Iruka - **¿Qué clase de shinobi se supone que eres? ¿Qué clase de hombre actúa así? ¿¡Y por un libro, ni más ni menos?!**

- **Um, ¿estás celoso? **– sonrió bajo su máscara

- **Baka. Claro que no. Pero ya te he dicho que puedes comprar el libro de nuevo, no entiendo el porqué de tu reacción**. – El moreno suspiró, bajando al jounin de su espalda.

- **Hoy es viernes Iru chan, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que no podré leer el libro hasta el lunes y me había quedado en una parte muy interesante en la que Mikoto y Yukiko están **

**[censored] [censored] [censored] y entonces aparece Himiko y [censored] [censored] [censored] y por detrás de [censored] [censored] [censored]**

- **¡Ya no quiero oír nada más de eso!** – el chunin silenció a Kakashi tapándole la boca con sus manos.

- **¿Qué voy a hacer todo el fin de semana? ¿Estás dispuesto a "entretenerme" lo suficiente como para que me olvide de mi novela?** – sonrisa pícara por parte del jounin. El chunin suspiró, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- **Antes de salir fui a avisar a Izumo de que no te encontrabas bien y que iba a acompañarte a casa.**

**- ¿? ¿Quieres proponerme un trío? Sabes que no me importa pero no quiero compartirte con nadie.**

**- Baka. Me dijo que Kotetsu había encontrado tu libro tirado en uno de los pasillos. **

A Kakashi se le iluminó la cara y empezó a revolotear alrededor de su enamorado.

- **¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperamos? ¿Dónde está?**

- **Hoy tiene guardia, así que no podrás recuperar tu libro hasta mañana. ¿Pero al menos ya sabes donde está, no?** – le acarició los cabellos con parsimonia – **Ahora vamos a tu casa a **

**relajarnos un poco. Ha sido un día duro para los dos.**

Kakashi accedió de mala gana, pero era mejor esperar a sábado que esperar a lunes, así que se resignó.

Les llevó pocos minutos llegar a la casa de Hatake. Nada más entrar Kakashi se dejó caer en el sofá, e Iruka se dirigió a la cocina, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, para preparar algo

de té.

- **¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto, que te ha…?! ¡Kakashi, ven aquí ahora mismo!**

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina, su cara estaba pálida y le faltaba un trozo de oreja, de donde se adivinaba que había salido la sangre que ahora formaba un charquito en el piso.

* * *

_Aquí termina el capítulo 2. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Lo cierto es que sienta muy bien ver que alguien ha leído algo que ha salido de tu loca cabeza y le ha agradado._

_k2008sempai: me gustaría contestarte por MP pero no sé como hacerlo, todavía soy nueva en esto de responder reviews xD, pero te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras. Me has animado a seguir y terminar la historia, es más, he subido el segundo capítulo por ti. Un saludo!_

_Ja ne!_


	3. Segunda Etapa: Ira

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. _

_La ira es el segundo estado psicológico que sufre una persona ante un trauma, me ha costado mucho meter a Kakashi en el papel, ya que yo lo veo como un personaje muy afable y divertido, nunca violento o irascible. Pero todas las personas tenemos un punto débil (o fibra sensible, como querráis llamarlo) y estoy segura que no desencaja el sentimiento de la Ira en mi jounin preferido si se diera el caso de que le robaran el Icha Icha._

_Enjoy it!  
_

* * *

**Ira**

**- ¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto, que te ha…?! ¡Kakashi, ven aquí ahora mismo!**

El jounin se levantó del sofá alarmado y salió corriendo hacia donde venía la voz de Iruka. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró al chunin dándole suaves palmaditas en la cara a Naruto, que

ahora estaba sentado en una silla, pálido como la leche desnatada. (Vamos, que casi era transparente).

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus senseis.

- **Estoy mareado…¿dónde…?** – miró a su alrededor para situarse

- **¡Ya sé lo que ha pasado!** – gritó el jounin golpeando la palma de la mano con el puño cerrado. – **seguro que cuando yo me fui en busca de mi querido Iruka a ti te entró hambre,**

** viniste a la cocina a prepararte un bol de ramen instantáneo, pero mientras esperabas los 3 minutos a que estuviera listo te quedaste dormido. Entonces un mapache entró por la **

**ventana** – véase aquí como tanto el niño de cabellos rubios y el hombre de la piel tostada empiezan a abrir los ojos y la boca simultáneamente – **y empezó a mordisquearte la oreja **

**porque estaba hambriento, fue en ese momento cuando vio el ramen y decidió que era un bocado más apetecible que tú, así que te dejó tirado en el suelo y huyó con su botín.** –

sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Kakashi

- **…** - Iruka mira a Naruto

- **…** - Naruto mira a Iruka

- **=D** – Enorme sonrisa de Kakashi

- **Hay que comprenderlo Naruto, el pobre está traumado porque ha perdido el libro de Jiraiya-sama y ya no sabe ni lo que dice** – murmura el chunin a su ex alumno.

- **Lo sé, lo sé, fue precisamente eso lo que …** - pausa de quien está formulando una teoría y por acción divina un hecho sumamente trascendental aterriza en su cabeza (osease,

recuerda lo que en realidad pasó) – **¡Tú!** – Naruto se levanta de golpe con energías renovadas por la furia y señala al jounin de forma acusadora – **¡Fuiste tú el que me hizo esto!**

- **Na- Naruto… no puedes acusar así a la gente, ¿porqué iba Kakashi sensei a hacerte daño?** – Iruka pone una mano tranquilizadora en la espalda del genin – **cálmate y piensa bien las**

** cosas antes de acusar a nadie, en tu estado…**

- **¡Es la verdad -_ttebayo_!** - Naruto mira a Iruka sin dejar de señalar a su sensei – **Yo sabía que Kakashi sensei llegaba hoy de su misión así que me quedé por los alrededores de su casa a **

**esperarlo para enseñarle mi nueva técnica mejorada, entonces pasó Sakura chan y fui a saludarla, cuando se marchó sentí un grito que venía de dentro de la casa de Kakashi **

**sensei, entré rápidamente y el muy loco me recibió lanzándome un shuriken **– el genin señala su oreja – **entonces todo pasó muy rápido: el sensei estaba totalmente deprimido y le**

** sonsaqué que había perdido el Icha Icha entonces salió corriendo a buscarte diciéndome que yo era un genio con cara de tonto o algo así, y me quedé pensando en el significado de**

** esas palabras olvidándome de mi oreja, de repente me entró hambre** – el jounin asiente con la cabeza mientras Iruka los mira a ambos boquiabierto - **y fui a la cocina de Kakashi **

**sensei para prepararme ramen y después fue cuando…**

- **Entró el mapache** – interrumpe el peliplateado

- **¡No hubo ningún mapache!** – el rubio vuelve a señalar acusadoramente a su maestro – **fuiste tú pervertido neurótico el que perdió la cabeza cuando perdió el dichoso libro y…**-

Naruto dejó de hablar cuando vio la mirada de furia que se instaló en los ojos de Hatake. El jounin comenzó a acercarse a el con paso lento pero decidido.- **… Kakashi sensei…¿qué es lo**

** que pasa?** – Naruto tragó saliva nervioso – **N-no era mi intención acusarte delante de Iruka sensei, etto…**- el genin dio un paso atrás y miró al chunin – **jejeje, lo del mapache es**

** verdad Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei no tuvo nada que ver con lo de mi oreja…** - cuando terminó de decir eso el peliplateado ya estaba a su altura

- **Me mentiste** – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y agarrándolo por el chándal mientras Iruka los miraba desconcertado – **Tú, pequeño mocoso insignificante me hiciste creer que **

**mi libro lo tenía Iruka…** - sus ojos relampaguearon de odio destacando aún más su Sharingan

- **N-no no es cierto, Kakashi sensei yo solo te dije que…**

- **¡Cállate!** – Lo levantó hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo - **¿en realidad eres tú quien tiene mi libro, verdad? Si no me lo devuelves ahora mismo voy a hacer que…** - Iruka lo

agarró de la muñeca con cara muy seria

- **Suéltalo Kakashi. Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia y eso no es algo que quieras, ¿nee?** – el peliplateado soltó a Naruto y negó con la cabeza, en sus ojos ya no había furia, había pánico.

- **Eso es, ahora vamos a comer algo y por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar ese libro. Ya te he dicho que lo tiene Kotetsu…** - la mirada de furia asesina volvió a los ojos de Hatake.

- **¡Exacto!** – exclamó mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina – **Es ese desgraciado el que tiene mi querido tesoro.** – Iruka dio un suspiro de resignación y salió corriendo detrás de su

amante.

- **¡Espera! ¡No puedes interrumpir las guardias!** – Naruto se quedó solo en la cocina, mirando la puerta abierta y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla

- **¿Y qué pasa conmigo _-ttebayo_?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

- **¡KOTETSUUU!** – El aludido y su compañero dieron un respingo en sus respectivos puestos de guardia y miraron en la dirección de la que venía aquella voz. A lo lejos vieron acercarse

una cabellera plateada seguida de una coleta marrón dejando detrás de si una estela de polvo.

Al llegar la altura de los shinobis Kakashi posó sus manos en los hombros de Hagane y se acercó a su oído.

- **Sabes lo que busco y sé que lo tienes tú**. – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kotetsu, que dirigió una mirada de súplica al chunin que acababa de llegar y todavía estaba intentando

recuperar el aliento – **Si no me lo devuelves ahora mismo juro por todos nuestros hermanos caídos que tus posibilidades de tener descendencia algún día van a esfumarse aquí **

**mismo  
**

- **¡Kakashi basta ya! **– el chunin lo sujetó por la espalda

- **Hatake san, lo siento mucho, pero nosotros no tenemos el libro** – le contestó Genma acomodándose la aguja en la boca mientras Kakashi y su compañero lo miraban, el primero

desconcertado y el segundo al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- **Pero Izumo san me dijo que…** - empezó a hablar Iruka. Genma lo interrumpió.

- **Si, Kotetsu kun lo encontró pero se lo dio a Raidou kun antes de venirse a hacer la guardia, no le parecía bien estar en su puesto con semejante libro en las manos…¿os imaginais **

**si se llegase a enterar la Hokage?** – Iruka se estremeció y tragó saliva.

- **Creo que habeis tomado la decisión correcta. Kakashi sensei, ya lo has oído. Vámonos ya. ¿Kakashi?** – el chunin solo vio la espalda del peliplateado alejándose. "_¿Es que este _

_desastre no va a acabar nunca?"_ – **¡Kakashi espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?** – Se giró hacia los guardias e hizo una reverencia – **Lamento mucho las molestias, de veras.** – Echó a correr detrás

del jounin levantando una mano para despedirse - **¡Mañana lo traeré a pediros disculpas!**

Los guardias sonrieron y volvieron a su puesto.

- **Pobre Iruka sensei…-** Genma suspiró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo

- **Jum, ¿por qué has hecho eso?** – Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

- **¿Eh? ¿El qué?** – Shiranui movió la aguja entre sus labios, sin levantar la vista de su lectura

- **¿Pero es que no has visto lo furioso que estaba? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mentirle? ¡Incluso me ha amenazado! Lo siento Genma kun, pero yo no quiero quedarme sin cierta parte de**

** mi anatomía a la que le tengo especial cariño…**

- **Espera un momento, ¿en qué se supone que he mentido?** – Genma puso cara de ofendido. - **¿No encontraste tú el libro?**

- **Sí, pero…**

- **¿No se lo diste a Raidou kun antes de venirte a tu turno?**

- **Si, ¡pero!...**

- **¿Verdad que llegaste aquí sin el libro? **– Genma sonrió

- **¡SI! Pero el caso es que…**

- **¿Entonces que parte es mentira? Eso fue todo lo que le dije…** - Kotetsu suspiró resignado

- **Genma, sabes que Hatake san ahora mismo estará buscando a Rai, ¿verdad?**

- **Aham** – fue la única contestación que obtuvo

- **Y sabes también que cuando llegue y le pregunte por el libro él va a decirle que te lo dio a ti, ¿verdad? **– En ese punto Genma no pudo reprimir una risilla

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hace gracia que Hatake san vaya a torturarte? ¿Desde cuando eres masoquista?** – Genma se enjugó unas lágrimas producto de la risa y miró a su compañero.

- **Verás… el pobre Rai no sabe que yo tengo el libro** – volvió a estallar en carcajadas

-**¿Qué? **– La cara de Kotetsu se quedó tal que así : O.O

- **Se lo cogí de la mesa cuando salió a llevarle unos informes a la Hokage** – Kotetsu se quedó mudo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por lo que se le vendría encima a Raidou

Namiashi.

- **Eres cruel** – dicho esto se sentó al lado de Genma

- **Oh, vamos. Mañana le "devolveré" el libro a Hatake san, hoy tiene a Iruka sensei para entretenerse, mientras que nosotros tenemos que hacer guardia, bien nos merecemos algo**

** de diversión. Y bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?**

- **Estábamos en la parte en la que** **Mikoto y Yukiko están [censored] [censored] [censored] y entonces aparece Himiko y…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Iruka alcanzó a Kakashi cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Hokage.

**- ¡Raidou Namiashi!, ¡sal de donde estés! ¡Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!**

- **Shhh, Kakashi, por favor, no grites tanto **– intentó calmarlo el chunin – **vas a molestar a …**

- **¡Raidou! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o eres hombre muerto!** – Esto es Kakashi haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de Iruka

Una puerta se abrió muy despacio detrás de Kakashi y un temeroso jounin con una cicatriz en la cara salió de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El copy nin se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre el otro jounin, apresándolo contra el suelo.

- **¿Creías que no te encontraría? ¿Qué podrías escapar sin que me diera cuenta? ¡Apestas a cobarde! ¡Podría olerte a quilómetros!** – Le gritó mientras Iruka lo sujetaba por la espalda

- **¡Hatake san, t-te juro que yo no tengo el libro¡ ¡L-lo juro por mi vida!¡Yo nunca te mentiría!¡P-por favor! ¡No me mates!** – Raidou estaba temblando debajo de Kakashi, con los

brazos por delante de la cara

- **¡Vamos, Kakashi, contróltate!** – Iruka estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarlos. _"¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie a estas horas por los pasillos?_"

- **¡Iruka, suéltame! ¡Este bastardo no quiere devolverme lo que es mío! ¿Matarte? Nooo, voy a hacer algo mucho peor.** – El jounin volvió a abalanzarse sobre su víctima arrastrando a

Iruka consigo.

- **¡De verdad, y-yo no lo tengo! Es verdad que lo tuve esta tarde, Kotetsu me lo dio antes de salir a hacer la guardia, pero yo estaba muy ocupado con el papeleo y lo dejé encima **

**del escritorio, ¡cuando volví ya no estaba! ¡Lo juro por lo más sagrado! ¡Drógame si quieres para que te diga la verdad pero yo no sé donde está tu libro!** – A Raidou se le

atropellaban los hechos en la boca mientras su cerebro iba a 100 por hora intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar al jounin – **¡Iruka sensei, por favor, sujétalo fuerte!**

– _"De esta no salgo con vida"_- **¡Y-ya sé! ¡A-a lo mejor Shizune san lo encontró y lo requisó, y-ya sabes como es ella con estas cosas cuando está en horas de trabajo!**

**- Es cierto, Kakashi, seguro que lo tiene ella. ¡Deja ya de maltratar a Raidou san!**

El jounin se detuvo y dejó la vista perdida. Estaba haciendo repaso mental de lo que acababa de escuchar, como comprobando si tenía sentido o eran meras excusas sin fundamento. El

cuerpo debajo de el y el que estaba a su espalda respiraban agitadamente, a la espera de una reacción. El peliplateado clavó sus ojos en el jounin que estaba bajo su cuerpo y habló con

voz pausada.

**- Está bien, Namiashi – **el aludido tragó saliva **– vamos a ir todos juntos a ver a Shizune san, pero si ella no tiene mi libro…** – _¡¡¡PAM!!!_ El puño del jounin se estampó contra el suelo

rompiendo un par de tablones - **¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?**

- **H-hai!** – Raidou se levantó ayudado por Iruka en cuanto el cuerpo que estaba encima de el se incorporó y se puso a caminar hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

Inconscientemente, tanto el chunin como el asustado jounin iban rezando para que fuera Shizune la que tuviera el libro.

- **E-escucha Hatake san, hay muchas posibilidades de que Shizune san tenga el Icha Icha Paradise, pero también es posible que lo haya cogido cualquier otra perso…**- el jounin miró

a Raidou (que en esos instantes se sentía muy muy muy pequeñito e indefenso) y sus ojos relampaguearon mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor – **¡A-aunque**

** seguro que lo tiene ella! Je..jeje…** - fue lo único que acertó a decir, presa del pánico.

La puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió de golpe al tiempo que las dos mujeres que estaban dentro escondían un libro y miraban nerviosas al furioso jounin que tenían en frente.

- **¡¿Q-qué manera es esa de irrumpir en el despacho de Hokage sama, Kakashi san?!** – reprendió la morena

- **¡Menos palabrería Shizune, y devolvedme ya mi libro! ¡Panda de ladronas pervertidas!** – ese momento lo aprovechó Raidou Namiashi para salir por patas, dándole una palmadita en

la espalda a Iruka y las gracias a Dios por seguir con vida. – **podía esperarme eso de Tsunade sama, ¿pero de ti, Shizune?** – Tres miradas furiosas se cruzaron, dos pertenecían a las dos

mujeres y una tercera al poseedor del Sharingan

- **¿Qué es lo que podías esperarte de mi, Kakashi? **– inquirió la rubia, frunciendo el entrecejo

- **¡Que te adueñaras de mi libro para leerlo en tus horas de trabajo!** – Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Shizune, que tenía su misma expresión

- **Estás confundido, yo no tengo tu libro** – la cara de Kakashi se desencajó

- **¡Pero cómo te atreves a negarlo!** – la señaló furioso – **¡Acabo de ver como lo escondías!** – Iruka estaba sudando frío, no sabía ya qué hacer o que decir, solo presentía que se

acercaba la catástrofe

- **¡Mentirosa! ¡Farsante! ¡Fulera! ¡Tramposa! ¡Embustera! ¡Pervertida! ¡Depravada!** – La Hokage comenzó a apretar los labios y fruncir el entrecejo mientras una vena se marcaba en su

frente de forma antinatural - **¡Viciosa! ¡Degenerada! ¡Vieja!**

La última palabra volvió a entrar en la boca del Jounin a causa del puñetazo que la mujer rubia le propinó en toda la cara luego de volcar su escritorio y abalanzarse sobre el hombre. El

golpe lo atontó, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de sentir el dolor de la lluvia de _taijutsu_ que le sobrevino.

- **¿!Pero quien diablos te crees que eres niñato de mierda?!** – más golpes - **¡Mocoso engreído!** – y más golpes - **¡Chiquillo mimado!** – y más golpes - **¡Crío estúpido!**

- **¡Por favor, Shizune san haz algo! ¡Va a matarlo a palos!** – la súplica de Iruka (que no se atrevía siquiera a acercarse a la Hokage) despertó a Shizune, quien cogió una botellita de sake

y la meneó delante de Tsunade con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **¡Vamos, Tsunade sama! Ya le ha dado su merecido. ¡Seguro que ahora lo que le apetece es relajarse un poco con un delicioso sake! ¡Se lo merece después de su duro día de **

**trabajo!**

La Hokage se levantó y sonrió a su asistente

**- Tienes razón. Iruka sensei, llévate a este desgraciado al hospital antes de que se muera** – dicho esto le propinó una patada en la entrepierna al Jounin. - **¡Que te sirva de lección **

**muchacho, nunca llames vieja a una mujer!**

El chunin se cargó a Kakashi a la espalda por segunda vez en el día y se despidió de las dos mujeres deshaciéndose en disculpas.

- **Y bien Shizune, ahora que ya estamos más tranquilas, ¿donde has dejado el **_**"Libro Ilustrado de los Shinobis más Sexys del País del Fuego"**_**?**

- **Creo que lo guardó usted en el cajón del escritorio cuando Hatake san irrumpió en el despacho.**

- **Ah cierto, bien. ¿Íbamos por la letra H, no?**

Risitas pervertidas inundaron el salón de la Hokage.

* * *

_Hasta aquí la tercera entrega xD_

_De nuevo agradecer los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayais disfrutado, lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y creo que ha quedado bastante divertido._

_Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente_

_Bye bye!_


	4. Tercera etapa: Pacto

_Buenas! Aquí el capítulo 4. Ayer y hoy me abandonó la musa así que me costó bastante terminar el capítulo pero aquí está, y el resultado no es del todo malo._

_La tercera etapa del duelo se denomina pacto: es cuando el afectado intenta hacer un trato con la gente que le rodea para poner una solución a su problema. Generalmente los tratos son de índole infantil. Intenté adaptar lo mejor posible este estado a la historia del fic, espero que me haya quedado decente xD  
_

_Un saludo y ya me direis lo que opinais._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Pacto**

Kakashi despertó en el hospital un par de horas después (recordemos que perdió el conocimiento cuando Tsunade le propinó una patada en sus partes nobles) del incidente en el

despacho de la Hokage. Más parecía una momia que un ser humano a causa de los vendajes que cubrían sus múltiples heridas.

Iruka estaba a su lado, dormido en una silla aprovechando los únicos momentos de descanso que había tenido en todo el día.

El jounin lo miró fijamente, observando las delicadas líneas de su rostro, las pestañas que adornaban sus ojos, un par de cabellos sueltos y desordenados que caían sobre su frente, sus

mejillas de color tostado, igual que el resto de su piel, esos labios finos entreabiertos…

Quiso estirar el brazo para acariciar la cicatriz que surcaba su cara, pasando por el puente de la nariz, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro le advirtió

que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Ante esto sonrió malévolamente.

**- ¡Naaaa, que malito estoy!** – puso cara de cachorro desvalido

El chunin despertó sobresaltado y miró tristemente al hombre tumbado en la cama.

- **¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho? Iré a por unos calmantes –** iba a levantarse cuando la voz del peliplateado lo detuvo.

- **No, no te vayas, no me dejes solo Iru chan.** – hizo un puchero y puso ojos llorosos

- **Está bien, pero al menos deja que te acomode la almohada** – se levantó y empezó a mullir el cojín. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros _"Vamos a probar suerte"_

- **I-ru-ka sensei** – señaló su frente – **me duele aquí**

El chunin lo miró resignado sabiendo lo que el jounin estaba intentando. _"Unos cuantos mimos no le harán mal". _Se inclinó y le besó la frente.

- **¿Mejor?** – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa

El peliplateado asintió visiblemente feliz y señaló su mejilla izquierda.

- **También me duele aquí…**

Iruka dejó un suave beso en su mejilla

- **Sensei…** - puso voz de niño pequeño y señaló sus labios – **Ahora me duele aquí** – susurró.

El confiado maestro se acercó para besar los labios de su amante, gesto que este aprovechó para agarrarlo del trasero y obligarlo a profundizar el beso.

- **Mhmn… Ouch!!** – el moreno dio un leve puñetazo en el pecho del hombre de los ojos heterocromos y se separó refunfuñando (me encanta esta palabra xD)

- **Eres un aprovechado Kakashi sensei. Ni siquiera debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. ¿Eres consciente de todas las estupideces que has hecho hoy?**

- **Solo de algunas, estoy seguro de que he olvidado algo entre golpe y golpe…** - Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

Umino suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla

- **Ya sé que ese libro es como una biblia para ti pero…**

**- ¡Eso es! ¡Ya sabía yo que estaba olvidando algo!** – el chunin abrió mucho los ojos - **¡Algún mal nacido me robó mi Icha Icha Paradise!**

- **¿No recordabas que habías perdido el libro?** – Iruka lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados. El jounin rió

- **Que va. Sabía que llevaba todo el día de aquí para allá pero no recordaba el motivo. ¡Menos mal que te tengo a ti para cuidarme Iru chan!**

- **Realmente te afectó la paliza…** - una gota resbaló por la frente del moreno.

Kakashi se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a salir de la habitación

- **¿A dónde te crees que vas?** – inquirió Umino molesto, volviendo a tumbarlo en la cama. Kakashi gruñó provocadoramente.

- **Sabes que me encantaría quedarme aquí y dejar que "me domines" pero en estos momentos mi prioridad es la misión. Y mi misión es encontrar a mi pobre e indefenso libro que **

**Dios sabe en qué depravadas manos habrá caído.**

Iruka estaba terminando de perder la paciencia. Hizo resonar sus nudillos y lanzó una aterradora mirada a Kakashi.

- **No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. ¿Verdad que estás deacuerdo conmigo, Kakashi sensei?** – El aludido tragó saliva sonoramente.

- **C-claro…pero… ¿quién va a encargarse de rescatar mi tesoro?** – volvió a sus muecas infantiles

- **Ni lo sé ni me importa. **

**- ¡Ya sé!**

**- ¿Qué sabes? – **el moreno levantó una ceja

- **¡Tú eres el que va a encargarse de rescat…!**

- **Me niego** – respondió poniendo las manos delante formando una equis.

- **Ohh, vamos.** **Si encuentras mi libro te haré de comer todos los días desnudo** – un ligero sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del jounin

- **Ni loco, no pienso comerme nada que tú cocines. La única vez que lo intentaste pusiste en peligro tú salud, mi salud y hasta la salud de los gatos callejeros**.

- **Maa, Iru chan, eso no es exactamente as…**

- **¡Primero!** – el moreno levantó un dedo – **Apuñalaste los vegetales con un kunai llevándote por delante un par de dedos **

- **B-bueno eso fue porque tus cuchillos no estaban lo suficientemente afilados y tuve que echar mano de lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… y nunca había usado un kunai para**

** esas cosas…**- Kakashi puso cara de perro apaleado

- **Segundo: ¡Pusiste a hervir la sopa sin agua! ¿Qué creías, que la sopa es líquida porque las verduras se derriten en el proceso?**

- **Eso no tiene importancia. Se me olvidó el agua como a otra gente se le olvida la sal**, **le podría haber pasado a cualquiera** – El jounin se cruzó de brazos ofendido

- **Tercero:** **Cuando la olla empezó a oler a quemado y a echar humo no se te ocurrió otra cosa que cogerla con las manos desnudas**. – El peliplateado hizo una mueca de dolor, todavía

recordaba el "calorcillo" en sus extremidades. – **Soltaste la tartera de golpe y rompiste 3 baldosas**.

- **Eres cruel Iruka. La cocina es un sitio peligroso y en la academia Ninja no es algo que te enseñen a manejar**

- **Cuarto: ¿Quién demonios confunde la mayonesa con el lavavajillas? **

**- ¡Está bien, está bien! Lo he pillado** - Kakashi frunció el entrecejo – **No quieres que me acerque a tu cocina. ¿Entonces qué tal si encargo comida y dejo que la comas de mi pecho?** –

El jounin le guiñó un ojo

- **¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que hagas algo así?!** – Kakashi se encogió de hombros

- **Es el sueño de todo hombre – **el chunin se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas – **¡Entonces te regalaré flores! – **sentenció el jounin

- **¡No quiero tus estúpidas flores! Y déjalo ya, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme para convencerme de que vaya en busca de tu libro.**

**- Iru chan…**

**- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – **el moreno suspiró cansadamente

- **No te interesa el sueño de todo hombre, y tampoco el sueño de toda mujer…¿cuándo vas a decidir que rol quieres tomar en nuestra relación?** – una almohada se estampó en la

cara de Hatake.

- **¡En primer lugar comer del pecho desnudo de alguien no es el sueño de todo hombre, solo de los pervertidos como tú. En segundo lugar yo no soy una mujer. Y en tercer y último **

**lugar la persona que accediese a buscar tu estúpido libro tendría que ser alguien muy tonto o alguien bajo tus órdenes así que…!**

- **¡Exacto! ¡Por eso no puedo vivir sin ti!** – Exclamó Kakashi apartando la almohada a un lado e incorporándose. Empezó a hacer unos sellos con las manos.

- **Aún a riesgo de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad me atrevo a preguntarte: ¿qué haces? – **inquirió el chunin a punto de echarse a llorar.

Kakashi Hatake sonrió y ocho canes aparecieron en la habitación rodeados de humo.

- **Yo!** – saludó Pakkun

- **Ey Kakashi, ¿qué haces en el hospital?** – Preguntó Bisuke

- **Es cierto, saliste ileso de la misión. ¿Qué pasó?** – dijo Urushi

- **Seguro que le propuso a Iruka-san algo pervertido jajaja** – rió Guruko

Kakashi los miró molesto mientras Iruka pensaba _"Que bien conocen a su amo"_

- **Nada de eso, necesito que…** - empezó a hablar el jounin, pero se vio interrumpido por la charla de sus fieles amigos.

- **Jajaja, aún recuerdo la vez que Iruka estaba en la ducha y Kakashi le robó toda la ropa dejándole solo el hitai-ate** – exclamó Buru

- **¡Es cierto! El pobrecillo salió del baño solo con el protector de Konoha y con cara de asesino psicópata** – afirmó Uuhei – **¡El cachorro acabó con dos costillas rotas! Jajaja!**

- **O la vez que se llevó Umino a uno de los almacenes del edificio Hokage y empezó a meterle mano hasta que los encontró Kurenai-san.** – Shiba hizo una mueca pensativa **– Creo **

**que aquella vez salió disparado por una ventana con un ojo morado. El aterrizaje no fue muy agradable tampoco…**

- **¡Y no os olvideis de la vez que compró nata montada y…!**

- **¡Basta ya!** – los cortó Kakashi visiblemente enfadado – **si os he invocado es porque os necesito para una misión de suma importancia. **– Los canes escucharon atentos – **Me han **

**robado algo que es muy especial para mi y vosotros sois los más indicados para encontrarlo.**

- **¿De qué se trata Kakashi? **– preguntó Akino con expresión seria

- **El Icha Icha Paradise**

- **Ni hablar** – contestaron al unísono, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación

- **¡Esperad, esperad!** – suplicó el jounin – **¡Os daré algo a cambio!**

Los perros se miraron entre sí y luego dirigieron la vista hacia su amo.

**- ¿Algo cómo qué?** – Preguntó el menor

**- Ehhhmm…**- Kakashi se llevó un dedo a los labios - **¿Qué os parece si os compro comida de la cara?**

- **Especifica** – pidió Buru muy interesado

- **Cualquier marca que acabe con la palabra Gourmet, vosotros escogeis **– sonrió el jounin viéndose ya con el libro en las manos

- **Es muy tentador, pero muy poco para pagarnos por la importantísima misión que nos estás encargando** – refunfuñó el perro del pelaje gris

- **¡E-entonces os bañaré una vez al mes!**

- **A la semana** – dijo el animal de las vendas

- **¡Eso es una estafa! **– protestó Kakashi

- **A mi me parece bien, o lo tomas o lo dejas** – sonrió el can de las gafas de sol

- **Está bien, está bien**. _"Todo sea por mi querido tesoro"_

- **¡Y además tienes que comprarnos champú antiparásitos!** – recordó el perro pequeño con el kanji en la frente, el cual fue secundado por Urushi

- **¡Cierto, cierto! Las féminas se alejan de mi en cuanto empiezo a rascarme**

- **¿No creeis que eso ya es pedir demasiado, muchachos?** – respondió Hatake con expresión cansada. Sus compañeros esbozaron una socarrona sonrisa.

- **¿Qué precio le pondrías a tu libro, Kakashi?** – preguntaron de nuevo al unísono

El jounin se dio por vencido y asintió con la cabeza.

- **Está bien, lo que vosotros querais.** **Pero traedme el Icha Icha sano y salvo** – Los animales se dispusieron a marcharse meneando sus colas

- **¡Tendrás tu libro de vuelta en un santiamén Kakashi!**

- **Mmm, ya casi puedo saborear la comida **_**Gourmet**_– babeaba el Bull mientras se alejaban por los pasillos.

El peliplateado suspiró y miró a Iruka.

- **Desde hace rato estás muy callado. Y tu cara está rara… ¿estás bien? ¿Eres alérgico a los perros?** – preguntó mirando su cara fijamente

- **Kakashi sensei…** - de nuevo la vena en la frente del chunin - **¿cómo sabían los Ninken todas esas cosas sobre nosotros?** – El jounin se dio cuenta de su error

- **Ehh… esto… b-bueno, ya sabes… uno acaba en el hospital…sus compañeros preguntan y … jeje… claro…no puedes mentirles porque ¡son perros Ninja!, ellos huelen las mentiras y…**

_PAMMM!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- **¡Hey, Sakura-san!** – saludó Pakkun al encontrase con la pelirrosa en el pasillo del hospital

- **Vaya, ¿qué hace el Ninken por aquí?** – preguntó la kunoichi acariciando la cabeza de Urushi.

- **¡Estamos en una importantísima misión que nos encomendó Kakashi!** – exclamó orgulloso Guruko acercándose a Sakura para recibir también su dosis de mimos.

- **Dejadme adivinar, ¿tiene algo que ver con el Icha Icha Paradise?**

- **Vaya Sakura-san, veo que en tu cabeza hay algo más que **_**"Sasuke-kun"**_**. Se nota que has madurado.** – espetó Pakkun. La joven apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo con cara de

enfado.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** – habló el can de la cresta negra

- **No voy a deciros nada hasta que Pakkun se disculpe** – Haruno se cruzó de brazos

- **¿Eh? Si te he alabado. Los humanos sois tremendamente extraños.**

- **¡Oh vamos!** – Bisuke se restregó contra su pierna – **Cuanta más información tengamos antes encontraremos el libro y recibiremos nuestra recompensa.**

**- ¿Y yo qué gano con eso?**

**- ¡Compartiremos contigo el champú antiparásitos!** – exclamó Urushi. La cara de Sakura se desencajó.

- **¡Y le diremos a Kakashi que te dé un baño una vez a la semana! **– secundó Uuhei entusiasmado.

La pelirrosa casi se desmaya de la impresión pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. _"Contrólate Haruno Sakura, solo son perros. No saben lo que dicen"_. Se aclaró la garganta.

- **Hoy me siento generosa así que no os pediré nada a cambio. Vi llegar a Kakashi-sensei aquí hará cosa de dos horas e Iruka-sensei me contó que sus múltiples fracturas fueron a **

**causa de una pelea con Tsunade-sama. Al parecer pensaba que ella le había robado su libro y en un ataque de ira perdió los papeles y la llamó… **– aquí bajó la voz y se acercó a los

canes para que solo ellos la oyeran - **…vieja.**

Los perros se sobresaltaron, Bisuke se escondió detrás de Buru, Pakkun negó con la cabeza y Akino se quedó con la boca abierta.

- **Definitivamente Kakashi ha perdido el sentido** – resopló Guruko

- **Ya sabía yo que desde que se fijó en el joven Umino andaba trastocado…** - dijo Shiba. El resto del Ninken asintió.

- **Bueno, empezaremos por la oficina de Hokage-sama. Muchas gracias por la información Sakura-san** – se despidió Pakkun poniéndose en marcha.

- **Sí. Y no te preocupes, ¡le diremos a Kakashi lo del baño semanal!** – aclaró sonriente Urushi.

- **Pero tendrás que traerte tu propio champú** – murmuró Buru mientras se alejaban.

La kunoichi sintió como se le despertaba un tic en un ojo. _"Tranquilízate Sakura. Solo son perros, no saben lo que dicen"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

El Ninken llegó a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage. Gracias a su olfato canino enseguida notaron el fuerte olor del sake, aunque no les hizo falta hacer uso de su súper oído animal

para escuchar las ebrias risotadas que salían del salón.

Pakkun se adelantó.

- **Mejor dejadme hablar a mi o esto puede acabar en tragedia**. – todo el grupo asintió y se dispusieron a entrar.

- **Buenas noches Hokage-sama. Perdone que la molestemos pero…**

- **¡Ahhhhh, mira Shizzzune! Un perrrro que habla jajajaja! ¡Se cree perrsona! ¡Juas juas juas!**– dijo Tsunade arrastrando las palabras. Su rostro estaba visiblemente colorado y

sostenía una botella de sake en una mano.

- **Tsu-tsunade sama. Se trata de Pakkun, el perro de Hatake-s…**- empezó a hablar Shizune avergonzada por el comportamiento de la Godaime

- **!No quiero oírr essse nombrrre más!** – dio un puñetazo al escritorio y Bisuke y Guruko metieron el rabo entre las piernas – **ya he tenido mi dosssiss de sus niñerías por hoy** – dio otro

trago directamente de la botella.

- **E-en realidad venimos a disculparnos en nombre de nuestro amo**. – comenzó Pakkun – **Está muy arrepentido de su comportamiento con usted Hokage-sama**. – Tsunade lo miró

inquisitivamente.

- **¿De veras?** – levantó una ceja y Shizune miró con desconfianza al más pequeño de los cánidos

- **S-sí, por supuesto. Nos invocó precisamente para que le hiciéramos llegar un mensaje. **

**- Umm, ¿de qué ssse trrata?** – inquirió la rubia

- **Verá, nos ha dicho que sabe que una disculpa no es suficiente para compensar el agravio que supusieron sus palabras hacia su honorable persona, así que está dispuesto a **

**realizar cualquier misión de rango D durante un mes sin protestar y sin cobrar nada, dinero que usted puede invertir en lo que quiera** – dijo Pakkun mirando con nerviosismo la

botellita que contenía bebida alcohólica.

La Hokage esbozó una amplia sonrisa comprendiendo las ventajas de tener a un jounin haciendo gratis el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer mientras el resto del Ninken miraban

desconcertados a su portavoz.

- **Entonces asssunto zanjado. Decidle a Kakassshi que por mi el pequeño incidente queda olvidado.**

- **Muchas gracias honorable Hokage. Nuestro amo estará muy contento de oír eso.** – El perro hizo una reverencia y se disponía a marcharse cuando se dio la vuelta mirando de nuevo

hacia la rubia. – **Por cierto, me gustaría pedirle un favor.** – Tsunade alzó una ceja.

- **¿De qué se trata?** – Shizune pensó para sí. _"Lo sabía"_

- **Bueno, Kakashi ha cuidado de nosotros siempre y le tenemos cierto aprecio por eso. Desde que perdió su libro está visiblemente afectado, lo que le lleva a cometer locuras **

**impensables en él, por lo que hemos pensado en ayudarle a encontrar el Icha Icha. Si usted supiera algo acerca de donde puede estar y fuera tan amable de darnos información le **

**estaríamos profundamente agradecidos.** – Todos los canes asintieron.

- **Yo no sssé nada de ese libro. ¿Qué osss hace penssarrr que yo tengo algo que verr con esa classe de lectura?** – preguntó irritada

**- Nosotras no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar el libro** – contestó Shizune intentando echar un cable a los animales, intuyendo que ese era el verdadero motivo de su visita y de la

"falsa disculpa" – **pero cuando Hatake llegó aquí Raidou Namiashi estaba con él. Tal vez el sepa algo** – sonrió.

- **Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda** – todos los miembros del Ninken hicieron una reverencia y salieron de allí.

* * *

Se encontraron con Raidou en uno de los pasillos del edificio. Estaba con Izumo arreglando un par de tablas rotas del suelo. El jounin empezó a temblar en cuanto vio a los perros

acercarse. Al intentar levantarse para escapar se tropezó en una de las tablas y cayó sentado.

**- ¡N-no por favor! Ya le dije a Hatake-san que yo no tengo su libro. ¡L-lo juro! Alguien se lo llevó y yo no tengo ni idea de quién fue. ¡Teneis que creerme!** – sollozaba el hombre.

Izumo estaba desconcertado.

- **¿Nos lo comemos?** – preguntó Buru sin poder reprimir la broma.

El jounin se protegió con los brazos. Todo el Ninken rió ante la reacción del pobre hombre.

**- Cálmate chico. No vamos a hacerte nada.** – Pakkun se le acercó - **¿De donde te robaron el libro?**

**- Del escritorio del almacén de la primera planta. – **explico Raidou.

- **¿Te importaría llevarnos para ver si encontramos algún tipo de rastro? **

- **C-claro. No hay problema.** – El shinobi se levantó aliviado de saber que no iba a servir de aperitivo a las mascotas del copy nin. – **Izumo, ¿puedes ocuparte tú de eso?** – dijo señalando

el agujero del suelo

- **Sí, no hay problema. ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado?**

- **Es una larga historia **– se alejó de allí seguido por los perros.

* * *

- **Es aquí** – Raidou abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los perros.

El Ninken entró en el almacén y comenzó a olfatear todo. Se miraron entre sí.

- **Hay 6 rastros** – dijo Bisuke

- **Aham, uno es de Kakashi** – afirmó Uuhei pasando el hocico por el lugar de la mesa donde había estado el libro de su amo

- **Otro pertenece a Iruka-san** – Urushi se sentó y comenzó a rascarse el cuello con la pata trasera

- **También apesta a Ninja miedoso **– rió Uuhei mirando de soslayo a Namiashi

- **Y a mujer **_**"**__snif snif__**"**_- Akino intentó afinar el olfato – **más concretamente a Shizune-san**

- **Aquí también estuvo el jounin que está arreglando las maderas del suelo** – Guruko se paseaba al lado de las estanterías

- **Todas esas personas están descartadas, solo nos queda el último rastro.** – Pakkun miró a Raidou – **Perdón por las molestias, chico.**

Los canes salieron corriendo buscando al dueño del rastro dispuestos a recuperar el tesoro de su amo.

Namiashi suspiró y volvió al pasillo para terminar de reparar el blanco de la furia de Kakashi.

* * *

El rastro los llevó al puesto de guardia. Allí se encontraron a dos jounins disfrutando de la lectura del libro de su amo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los perros empezaron a correr hacia los ladrones y se abalanzaron sobre ellos dando furiosos ladridos.

- **¡Los perros de Hatake, estamos muertos!** – gritó Genma casi atragantándose con la aguja de su boca.

- **¡Ahh no! ¡De **_**estamos**_** nada! ¡Estás! Todo esto es por tu culpa y yo no pienso cargar con el muerto** – dijo Kotetsu poniendo pies en polvorosa

Cuando Genma se dio cuenta tenía a todo el Ninken encima, soltando gruñidos amenazadores y cierta cantidad de babas.

**- Eh, chicos, calmaos, calmaos… seguro podemos arreglar esto por las buenas – **el jounin sonrió visiblemente nervioso

**- Me gustaría saber de qué manera – **gruñó Urushi

Las neuronas de Genma Shiranui recibieron un fogonazo ante la idea que le sobrevino.

- **V-vereis… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vuestro amo no os dá un baño?**

- **¿Y eso a ti que te importa?** – escupió con desdén Guruko

- **Es que yo había pensado que si Hatake no tuviera su libro durante un par de días también os beneficiaría a vosotros.**

Los canes se miraron entre ellos sin comprender

- **¿En qué iba a beneficiarnos?** – Pakkun lo miró curioso

- **Bueno, se me ocurrió que desde que Hatake tiene una relación con Iruka-sensei, y entre las misiones, su trabajo como entrenador y su afición a la lectura no tiene tiempo para **

**dedicaros a vosotros. ¿No pensais que os tiene bastante abandonados?** – El jounin esbozó una sonrisa, completamente seguro de que sus razonamientos estaban surtiendo efecto –

**Miraos. Apestais, las pulgas os están comiendo, incluso apostaría a que llevais un par de días sin comer… ¿me equivoco?**

- **No le falta razón** – dijo Akino cabizbajo

**- Tal** **vez deberíamos darle un pequeño escarmiento al cachorro** – sonrió Guruko

- **¿Pero y la comida **_**Gourmet**_**?** – sollozó Buru

- **¿Es que os prometió comida a cambio del libro? **– inquirió Genma. Los perros asintieron. - **¿Y qué os hace pensar que os la va a dar luego de que recupere el libro? Seguro que **

**incluso se le olvida…**

- **Es cierto…además** – Uuhei sonrió malévolamente – **será mucho más divertido ver su cara cuando le digamos que no conseguimos encontrar el Icha Icha**

**- Te dejamos a cargo del libro muchacho, pero acuérdate de devolvérselo mañana – **le advirtió Pakkun a Genma – **además, tendrás que decirle exactamente esto…**

El Ninken rodeó al jounin y comenzaron a hablar entre susurros y risillas confabuladoras

* * *

En el hospital Kakashi estaba en cama con un par de moratones más e Iruka estaba corrigiendo unos cuantos trabajos sentado en una silla al lado de su cama cuando el equipo de perros

apareció en su habitación.

- **¿Y bien?** – preguntó el jounin entusiasmado

- **Verás Kakashi, fuimos al lugar donde se vio el libro por última vez** – comenzó Pakkun – **y no te vas a creer lo que pasó**.

Los dos shinobis miraban expectantes al grupo de canes.

- **Estamos seguros de que un mapache se llevó tu libro** – resolvió Guruko

- **¿¡Un mapache?!** – exclamaron Kakashi e Iruka al unísono

- **Tal como lo oyes.** – secundó Bisuke - **El almacén al que nos llevó Raidou Namiashi tenía el olor de tu libro, y además apestaba a mapache**

- **P-pero…**

- **Lo sentimos cachorro, pero los mapaches son muy peligrosos… otra vez será **– dicho esto Pakkun seguido del resto de los perros desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Dejando a un

Jounin desolado en una cama de hospital y a un chunin que no sabía si reírse o llorar.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Como siempre agradezco vuestros comentarios. Me dan el empuje que necesito para ponerme a escribir._

_Comentaros que este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, no os imaginais el trabajo que supone manejar a tantos personajes a la vez en un mismo texto! Es de locos! Llegó un momento en que pensé matar a un par de perros xDDD_

_Me despido ya y hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Bye bye!_


	5. Cuarta etapa: Depresión

"Robin Hood y Little John venían por el  
bosque riendo de las bromas que solían los  
dos decir, recordando hechos y  
sucesos divertidos.  
¡Qué alegría, amigos!  
¡Ah, qué día más feliz! "

_Estaba viendo Robin Hood mientras acababa en capítulo, ¿se nota? xDD_

_Bueno, primero que nada pedir perdón porque me retrasé un poco a la hora de actualizar, tenía pensado subir un capítulo diario pero tuve una serie de imprevistos que me mantuvieron alejada del ordenador._

_Segundo: deciros que bueno, ahora ya está el cap. 5 pero que seguramente el 6 se retrasará cosa de una semana (se acaba el curso y hay que apurar la entrega de trabajos en la universidad) así que pido perdón de antemano, las cosas no siempre salen como una quiere._

_Por último os cuento un poco lo de siempre: la depresión es el 4º estado del duelo, y aquí tenemos a Kakashi (como no) sufriéndolo en sus propias carnes, y al pobre Iruka aguantándolo xD_

_Que lo disfruteis!_

* * *

**Depresión.**

- **…shi? ¿Kakashi? ¿Me estás escuchando?** – Iruka movía un poco al jounin por el hombro.

- **Ein?** – El peliplateado le dirijió una mirada ojerosa y distante

- **No te ves bien. Estás como ausente… ¿en qué estás pensando?**

- **Creo que deberíamos exterminar la población de mapaches en Konoha…** - dijo Kakashi lentamente, sin ganas. – **Primero la oreja de Naruto y ahora esto…**

A Iruka se le calló un ladrillo imaginario en la cabeza. _"¿Naruto? ¿Pero no habías ya entendido que lo de la oreja de Naruto fue tu culpa?_

- **B-bueno… tampoco es tan grave** – risilla nerviosa – **al fin y al cabo solo son animales…**

- **Iruka…** - el peliplateado se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama – **hoy les dá por robar libros, pero mañana podrían secuestrar al propio Jiraiya… ¿y si han montado una especie de **

**mafia? Deberíamos avisar a la Hokage para que tomara cartas en el asunto…**

- **Creo que Tsunade-sama no es la persona indicada en estos momentos para escuchar tus desvaríos** – murmuró el chunin

- **¿Mmm?** – inquirió Kakashi mirando el blanco del techo

- **Nada, hablaba para mi…deberías dormir un rato** – sonrió amablemente – **mañana te encontrarás mejor**

El jounin asintió y cerró los ojos lentamente. Iruka se quedó un rato mirándolo. Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo tontamente recordando lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Hatake

Kakashi. Parecía mentira que una persona que había sufrido tanto en lugar de endurecerse se hiciera más pueril. En esos instantes la expresión dormida de su cara semejaba a la de un

niño que han mandado a la cama castigado. La piel lechosa le daba el aspecto de un héroe griego tallado en mármol por algún escultor de gran talento, sus cabellos plateados que caían

desordenadamente sobre la almohada en lugar de hacerlo parecer mayor acentuaban la belleza de sus facciones. Recorrió con la mirada la cicatriz que surcaba verticalmente su cara,

pasando por su ojo izquierdo. Nunca le había parecido fea o desagradable, simplemente era un rasgo que lo hacía más especial. ¿Cuántas veces habría besado esa marca? Había perdido

la cuenta, simplemente era un gesto que se había convertido en rutina cada vez que compartían cama.

Se fijó ahora en sus cejas, finas y delicadas como las de una mujer y del mismo color de sus cabellos. Se quedó dormido pensando en lo simpático que se veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

Iruka se despertó por la mañana temprano. Se sobresaltó al ver la tétrica expresión en el rostro del jounin.

- **Kakashi, ¿cómo te encuentras?** – preguntó levantándose de la silla y desperezándose

- **Uhn** – respondió (si es que puede llamarse respuesta) sin mirarlo siquiera

- **¿Has dormido bien?** – el chunin empezaba a preocuparse

- **Uhn** – sin cambiar su expresión

- **Oye Kakashi, tengo que irme a mi turno en la torre Hokage, pero vendré a verte lo más pronto que pueda, ¿vale?** – sonrió amargamente acariciando el pelo del jounin.

- **Uhn**

El chunin se marchó, dejando al peliplateado entre las sábanas del hospital y el aura de tristeza que se arremolinaba en la habitación.

Se encaminó a su trabajo desganado, pensando en qué podría hacer para animar a Kakashi. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Raidou lo saludó.

- **¡Buenos días Iruka-sensei!** – dijo alegremente el jounin

- **Buenos días Raidou-san** – contestó el chunin, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ya que lo que menos le apetecía era entablar una conversación con alguien que se veía tan feliz.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Iruka-sensei? No tienes buena cara** – inquirió Namiashi

- **Si, si, simplemente he tenido una noche movida** – sonrisa finjida

- **Ya veo** – el jounin le guiñó un ojo – **como Hatake-san recuperó su libro quiso "celebrarlo"**

La cara de Iruka se volvió completamente roja de la vergüenza en cuanto entendió a lo que se refería Raidou. Carraspeó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- **Creo que eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Kakashi-sensei no ha recuperado su libro y aunque eso fuera así…** - se vio interrumpido

- **¿Cómo que no recuperó su libro?** – la cara del jounin reflejaba incredulidad – **El ninken parecía muy seguro de encontrar a la persona a la que pertenecía el rastro que estaba **

**siguiendo…**

**- ¿Persona? Creí que un mapache…- **dijo el chunin más para sí que para el otro hombre

- **¿Mapache? Jajaja, qué cosas tienes Iruka-sensei** – Rió divertido Raidou

- **¿Cómo sabes que era el rastro de una persona?** – preguntó seriamente el chunin

- **Bueno, yo no soy tan bueno como Hatake-san identificando olores, pero fueron los propios perros los que dijeron que había varios rastros de personas… descartaron todos los **

**rastros menos uno…**

- **¿Estás seguro?** – el chunin agarró a Raidou por los hombros

- **Iruka-sensei, creéme, si hubiesen hablado del rastro de un mapache me acordaría…** - respondió todavía sonriendo - **¿pero porqué piensas que…?**

Iruka salió corriendo dejando a Namiashi con la palabra en la boca y cara de no saber que pasa.

"_Bueno, al menos espero que no vuelvan a relacionarme a mi con la desaparición del Icha Icha…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Izumo dio un respingo cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a su agitado compañero.

- **Iruka-sensei, ¿estás bien?** – dijo recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído al suelo con la impresión – **Es inusual que llegues tarde y en ese estado. ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**- Tengo que pedirte un favor** – habló el chunin de manera entrecortada mientras recobraba el aliento - **¿Podrías hacerte cargo de la recogida de reportes un par de horas? Tengo un **

**asunto importante que resolver**

- **Claro… de todas formas hoy es sábado y no esperamos demasiado trabajo…** - dijo mirándolo con suspicacia – **pero dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con Hatake-san?** – sonrisilla maliciosa

- **¡Muchas gracias Izumo-san! ¡Te debo una!** – contestó Iruka saliendo por donde había entrado de manera igualmente estruendosa

- **No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír** – murmuró Izumo molesto por quedarse su pregunta sin respuesta.

* * *

- **¡Kakashi tienes que…! ¿¡Kakashi, qué demonios estás haciendo!?** – Iruka acaba de entrar en la habitación de Hatake justo a tiempo de ver como intentaba colgarse de la lámpara del

techo con su hitai-ate.

- **Déjame Iruka** – dijo con semblante deprimido – **si no tengo mi **_**Icha Icha Paradise**_** no tengo motivos para seguir viviendo** – apretó más el nudo

- **¡Definitivamente tú no eres normal!** – le gritó el chunin dándole una patada a Kakashi justo donde la espalta pierde su nombre y tirándolo de la silla. El peliplateado quedó suspendido

en el aire colgado del cuello un par de segundos antes de que la lámpara cediera y cayera al suelo rodeado de cristales rotos.

- **No intentes detenerme Iruka**. – dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana – **Voy a acabar con mi sufrimiento ahora mismo **– abrió la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo dispuesto a

saltar. El chunin se cruzó de brazos un par de metros detrás de él.

- **Kakashi, estás en un segundo piso…¿de verdad piensas que esa caída te matará?** – suspiró. El jounin miró hacia abajo, calculando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Y luego miró

al moreno

- **¡Pues me tiraré de cabeza! **- resolvió

- **Haz lo que quieras, pero antes déjame decirte algo…**

- **Yo también te quiero, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así** – le dijo el jounin con lágrimas en los ojos

- **¡Que no es eso so burro!** – gritó Iruka enervado

Kakashi lo miró desconcertado sin cambiar su posición en la ventana.

- **¿O sea, que voy a suicidarme y las últimas palabras que piensas decirme no son que me quieres?** – el peliplateado rompió en llanto - **¡Entonces ahora tengo doble motivo para **

**tirarme!**

**- Baka…** - Iruka se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en la pared. – **No vas a tirarte**

- **¡Claro que sí!** – dijo el jounin sorbiendose los mocos

- **No vas a hacerlo** – repitió Umino

- **¿Esto es alguna clase de tortura psicológica que usas con los pequeños diablillos a los que llamas alumnos, Iruka? ¡Déjame decirte que yo no tengo 7 años, que soy un jounin **

**hecho y derecho! ¡Y estoy perfectamente capacitado para tomar mis propias decisiones!** – le espetó enojado

- **Bueno…dejando al margen que no estoy de acuerdo con más de la mitad de lo que has dicho** – gota resbalándole por la frente – **no se trata de ninguna tortura psicológica. Solo **

**piensa un momento. ¿Por qué quieres "suicidarte"?** – el maestro reprime una risa burlona

- **Porque no tengo mi Icha Icha **– el jounin lo mira fijamente - **¿es que no te habías dado cuenta de que era por eso? Iruka, creí que eras más intuitivo…**

- **En fin… **- suspira de nuevo – **no tienes tu libro ahora, pero lo tendrás a más tardar el lunes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a solucionar tu problema tirándote por una ventana? ¿Es **

**que acaso piensas que cuando mueras San Pedro te esperará en las puertas del Cielo con un tomo del Icha Icha en las manos en lugar de las llaves? Déjame decirte que si el **

**Paraíso existe no permitirán esa clase de lectura **– las palabras de Iruka acaparan ahora toda la atención del jounin – **por otra parte, si vas al infierno, que seguramente es a donde**

** van todos los pervertidos como tú, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu condena eterna sería estar rodeado de tomos del libro de Jiraiya-sama sin poder tocarlos…¡y ni qué hablar del**

** limbo!** – el peliplateado abrió mucho la boca – **Así que tu verás lo que prefieres, o esperar dos días más o** – mueca terrorífica acompañada de tono de voz fantasmal – **estar **

**eternamente sin poder leer tu particular "biblia".**

Un rayo partió al jounin por la mitad (no literalmente hablando, pero la sensación es muy semejante xD) y su cara adoptó la expresión del personaje de "_El Grito_" de Munch. Al fin y al cabo

sí se trataba de tortura psicológica.

- **Iruka…** - el peliplateado bajó de la ventana y abrazó al maestro por la cintura, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – **acabas de impedirme cometer la mayor estupidez de toda mi vida.** – le

dio un fugaz beso en los labios sin apartarse la máscara. – **No sé que haría yo sin ti.**

El chunin enrojeció levemente y puso una sonrisa boba.

– **B-bueno, ya sabes…para eso estamos…-** dijo rascándose nerviosamente la cicatriz que surcaba su nariz. El peliplateado sonrió y se alejó de el. Entonces comenzó a darse sonoros

cabezazos contra la pared.

- **Me alegra que hayas recuperado la vitalidad, ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces golpeándote contra la pared!?** – el moreno lo sujetó y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

- **¡Suéltame Iruka! ¡Necesito olvidar que he perdido el libro! ¡Es la única manera en que podré soportar el resto del fin de semana!** – exclamó revolviéndose mientras el otro lo ataba

con las sábanas (no se me ocurría otra cosa, lo siento xD se aceptan sugerencias xD) – **¡cuando llegue el lunes recuérdame que lo he perdido! ¡Maldigo a todos los mapaches del **

**mundo! – **dijo estallando otra vez en lágrimas

"_!Los mapaches, es cierto¡"_

- **Kakashi, escúchame. ¡Necesito que invoques al Ninken!** – pidió el moreno

- **¡No! Quiero estar solo, y a quien menos me apetece ver son a esos sacos de pulgas chantajistas que luego se acobardan por nada** – respondió clavándole una mirada terca - **¿Para **

**qué los quieres? Te aviso que no saben rastrear mapaches.**

- **¡Tú solo hazlo! Si tenía razón en lo de que tirarse de la ventana no era una buena idea también la tengo en la de que traer aquí a tus perros sí lo es.**

**- No encuentro el razonamiento de tus palabras… pero sí es cierto que te debo una por lo de la ventana** – murmuró fastidiado **– pero tienes que soltarme las manos** – el chunin frunció

el entrecejo dubitativo – **prometo que no escaparé…**

El moreno resopló y desató las manos del poseedor del Sharingan. Éste hizo los sellos pertinentes y el Ninken que materializó en la habitación.

- **¿Qué hay jefe? ¿Se han cambiado los roles?** – Preguntó Akino al ver a su amo semiatado a una cama con su pareja encima. Los otros canes rieron ante el comentario y la expresión de

ambos hombres.

- **Muchachos** – dijo Iruka bajándose de encima de Kakashi (luego de dejarlo bien amarrado) y acercándose a los perros – **tengo algo muy importante que hablar con vosotros.**

Los animales se miraron entre sí un tanto desorientados y salieron de la habitación detrás del chunin.

- **¡Eh¡ ¡Pero soltadme!** – fue lo último que oyeron antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno los miró de manera…"_¿reprobatoria?" _No sabrían decirlo, jamás habían visto ese tipo de mirada en Iruka y no les agradaba lo más mínimo.

- **¿Por qué no le dijisteis la verdad a Kakashi-sensei?**

**- ¿La verdad? V-verás Iruka-sensei…la verdad…la verdad es tan relativa… **- comenzó Bisuke sonriendo nerviosamente, pero se calló en cuanto vio que los rasgos del maestro se

endurecían

- **Ese humano estúpido se ha ido de la lengua **– masculló Shiba

- **Cuando lo vea le pegaré un bocado, al menos la satisfacción de mutilarlo compensará un poco la ausencia de la comida **_**Gourmet**_ – sollozó Buru

**-¿Y bien? ¿Vais a decirme que os hizo cambiar de idea de devolverle el libro a vuestro amo? **– los ojos del maestro relampaguearon

- **Ya dijimos que un mapache se lo llevó** – probó suerte Urushi

- **¿Y vais a decirme el nombre de ese **_**mapache**_**?** – Umino levantó una ceja

- **Debería haberle devuelto ya el libro.** – suspiró Pakkun cabizbajo

- **¡Exacto! Ese era el trato. ¿Es que los humanos no saben hacer nada bien?** – escupió Uuhei.

Iruka esperó paciente, mirando inquisitivamente a Pakkun.

- **Ayer no encontramos un rastro de mapache, si no de humano** – comenzó el can – **que nos llevó a la persona que tenía el libro.**

**- El tipo nos convenció para que le dejáramos el libro solo esa noche, que hoy a primera hora se lo devolvería al cachorro**- continuó Urushi

- **Maldito embustero…** - murmuró Bisuke

- **Chicos, ¿os habeis dado cuenta de lo que habeis hecho?** – reprendió suavemente el maestro, como si de sus alumnos se tratara – **Le habeis mentido a Kakashi-sensei. Él siempre os **

**ha cuidado, desde que érais cachorros, es normal que no siempre tenga tiempo para vosotros ya que es un gran jounin y por tanto tiene sus obligaciones para con la aldea, además, **

**vosotros ya no teneis cuatro meses, ya sois perros adultos y prácticamente podeis cuidar de vosotros mismos, y aún así él siempre saca tiempo de algún lado para estar con **

**vosotros.** – los canes lo miraron lastimeramente – **Kakashi-sensei ha estado muy deprimido en parte por vuestra culpa, ¿os dais cuenta de lo defraudado que se va a sentir cuando se **

**entere de que lo traicionasteis?**

**- Lo sentimos mucho Iruka-san **– comenzó Guruko – **estábamos un poco enfadados porque siempre que no estaba de misión estaba enganchado a ese libro o poniendo en práctica **

**sus perversiones contigo** – asentimiento conjunto del resto del ninken y venita en la frente de Iruka – **así que nos pareció divertido gastarle la broma del mapache y que estuviera **

**unas cuantas horas preocupado por su lectura.**

**- No lo volveremos a hacer** – dijo Buru cabizbajo

- **No es momento de lamentarse muchachos, vayamos a buscar el libro, ¿nee?** – propuso Iruka con una sonrisa, viendo el arrepentimiento sincero en los ojos de los perros.

Todos menearon las colas y se pusieron en marcha.

- **¡Síguenos! **

**- ¡Vamos a dejarle las cosas claras!**

**- Si, jejeje, ¡le daremos tal susto que se tragará esa molesta aguja!**

**- ¿Aguja? ¿No se tratará de Genma-san, verdad?** – inquirió el moreno al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- **El mismo, ¿pasa algo?** – Urushi lo miró fijamente

El maestro negó, pero en su cara se reflejaba una ira sin límites mientras en su cabeza se formaban toda clase de posibles torturas para un Ninja traidor. _"Maldito Shiranui, lo que nos _

_habríamos ahorrado si nos hubiera dado el libro desde un principio. El muy desgraciado se va a arrepentir de haberme mentido a mi, Umino Iruka"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a casa de Genma Shiranui, ya que Iruka supuso que se iría a casa a dormir después de haber estado de guardia por la noche.

Llamaron a la puerta varias veces pero nadie contestó. Pakkun afinó el olfato.

- **Estoy seguro de que está dentro** – afirmó

- **¡Genma-san! – gritó el maestro a la vez que aporreaba la puerta impacientemente – si no abres ahora mismo le contaré a Raidou-san que el motivo por el que Kakashi-sensei casi **

**lo tortura físicamente es porque tú robaste el **_**Icha Icha Paradise**_** de su escritorio sin decirle nada y que además…**

Antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un ojeroso jounin vestido solo con un pantalón y la aguja metálica en la boca.

Los perros gruñeron furiosos y hablaron todos a la vez. De entre el batiburrillo solo podían entenderse frases sueltas como _"Eres un traidor"_ o _"No vamos a dejar ni los huesos"_ o

_"Empezaremos a comerte por las plantas de los pies para que sufras más_" o posiblemente lo que más asustó al jounin _"Vamos a chivarnos a Kakashi"_

- **Calma, muchachos. Primero recuperemos el libro. Luego podeis hacer con él lo que querais.** – les sonrió Iruka.

Genma tragó saliva y los miró desde el marco de la puerta, sin salir y sin dejarlos entrar.

- **¿Y bien?** – el maestro le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de falsa amabilidad

- **Iruka-sensei…siento mucho los problemas que te causé a ti, y bueno… al resto de personas y mascotas** – miró de soslayo a los canes – **pero ya no tengo el libro.**

El jounin tuvo que cerrar la puerta para evitar que tanto chunin como ninken se abalanzasen sobre el.

- **¡Lo juro! ¡No me atrevería a mentiros!** – gritó desde dentro.

- **¡Dá la cara, embustero!** – gritó Bisuke entre los gruñidos de los demás (Iruka incluído xD)

- **¡De veras! Ayer cuando vinisteis al puesto de vigilancia armasteis tanto escándalo que Ibiki Morino se presentó para ver que pasaba y me encontró con el libro. ¡No tuve más **

**remedio que entregárselo!** – explicó al borde de la desesperación el jounin - **¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de terminar el libro!**

Ibiki Morino. Comandante de la _división de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU. _Si de verdad él tenía el_ Icha Icha Paradise, _recuperarlo iba a ser más que difícil_…_

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí la quinta parte. ¿Que os ha parecido? _

_Yo por mi parte no estoy todo lo contenta que querría con el resultado, así que se aceptan críticas negativas y hasta pedradas xD_

_Procuraré compensaros en el sexto capítulo, lo prometo!_

_Nos leemos_

_Bye bee!_


	6. Quinta etapa: Aceptación

_Aunque no tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto me vino la inspiración y aquí estoy con el penúltimo capitulo. Decidí hacer una especie de epílogo como regalo de navidad xD_

_Avisos: aunque en el primer capítulo dije que la historia iba a ser yaoi pero sin nada explícito me pudo la vena pervertida. Así que quedais avisados que el fic es Slash lemon, es decir, relaciones sexuales explícitas (tampoco me pasé mucho, pude hacerlo mucho más lemon pero me quedé en medio lime...) entre hombres._

_Espero que os guste, y bueno, a quien no le apetezca leer el lemon que se lo salte xD_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Aceptación. **

- **¡De veras! Ayer cuando vinisteis al puesto de vigilancia armasteis tanto escándalo que Ibiki Morino se presentó para ver que pasaba y me encontró con el libro. ¡No tuve más**

** remedio que entregárselo!** – explicó al borde de la desesperación el jounin - **¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de terminar el libro!**

Los perros miraron a Iruka esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Era bien sabido por todos que Ibiki Morino era especialista en tortura psicológica y por eso precisamente era temido, ya que no le hacía falta llegar al maltrato físico para que su oponente

se deshiciera.

Pero aún les quedaba el as en la manga que les suponía tener al maestro consigo, ya que su carácter amable y su facilidad para sociabilizarse y congeniar con la gente les daban puntos a

favor.

A bote pronto ambos bandos estaban muy igualados, solo faltaba que la suerte se pusiera de su lado y de todas maneras tampoco conocían las intenciones de Ibiki, tal vez lo único que

quería era que los encargados de las guardias no se distrajesen y por eso se lo llevó, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera aficionado a cierto tipo de lectura…lo cual

complicaba un poco las cosas.

- **¿Cuál es el plan?** – Shiba rompió el silencio

- **Primero que nada deberíamos darle una lección a Shiranui** – gruñó Uuhei

Todos oyeron como la llave giraba en la puerta, bloqueando la cerradura.

- **Algún día tendrás que salir, y nosotros estaremos ahí esperando** – murmuró Guruko

- **Encontraré la manera de compensaros, de verdad, pero ahora marchaos y dejadme dormir ¿si?** – Pidió temerosamente - **Mañana lo hablaré contigo Iruka-sensei. Pero te pido que**

** de momento no le digas nada a Raidou por favor** – suplicó

- **Claro, duerme tranquilo Genma-san, mañana será otro día…** - contestó el chunin dándose la vuelta y alejándose, seguido de los perros.

- **¿Vamos a dejarlo así, Iruka-san?** – inquirió Pakkun

El moreno no contestó, pero la sonrisilla que se reflejó en su cara les dio a entender a los animales que definitivamente Genma Shiranui no iba a poder dormir tranquilo.

- **¿Cómo vamos a recuperar el libro? Ese Morino me pone los pelos de punta** – dijo Urushi

- **Se lo pediremos amablemente** – sonrió Iruka – **Ibiki-san no parece el tipo de persona que lea libros de esa índole**

- **Yo no estaría tan seguro… **- Akino negó con la cabeza

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó el chunin

- **Bueno, solo hay que ver su aspecto y a lo que se dedica **– Bisuke se rascó una oreja

- **Es cierto, apostaría mis garras a que se dedica a prácticas de lo más extraño** – Buru bajó el tono de voz como si tuviese miedo de que el aludido apareciera en cualquier momento

- **Perversiones** – afirmó Pakkun

- **Vicio** – secundó Shiba

- **Inmoralidad** – dijo Guruko

- **Depravación **– murmuró Urushi

- **Desenfreno** – Uuhei lo miró fijamente

- **No sería de extrañar que en su casa tuviera la colección de libros de Jiraiya-sama entre todos sus instrumentos de tortura y sus otros "juguetes"…** - aclaró el más pequeño de los

canes.

Todos suspiraron al unísono viendo la expresión de Iruka. Reflejaba una mezcla de incredulidad, vergüenza y temor.

- **Es verdad que os debemos una muy gorda a Kakashi y a ti, pero tampoco es tan grave como para meterse en la boca del lobo **– resolvió el perro con vendas

- **Hemos acabado aquí muchachos, nos vamos** – dijo Pakkun – **Si nos necesitas para algo que no sea una misión suicida, llámanos Iruka-san.**

Dicho esto el ninken desapareció en medio de nubes de humo blanco.

El chunin se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarse. _"Vamos Umino, no seas cobarde. Seguro que no es como piensan. Ibiki-san es una persona íntegra y sensata."_ Intentó

convencerse a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el centro de reunión del ANBU.

* * *

**- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Pensé que no ibas a volver nunca **_**–ttebbayo**_**! – **gritó un rubio enfurruñado

**- ¡Naruto! – **exclamó sorprendido el jounin - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Tú e Iruka-sensei se marcharon tan rápido que se te olvidó cerrar la puerta así que me quedé vigilándote la casa – **sonrió ampliamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho -

**¿Pero que te ha pasado? Parece que te has caído por un precipicio**

**- Ya te lo contaré, hoy no estoy de humor – **resopló dejándose caer en el sofá - **¿Hay alguna noticia?**

- **Ummmm… ¡Ah, sí! Dejaron ese sobre para ti**. – dijo señalando un paquete en una mesa al lado de la entrada. El jounin miró el paquete perezosamente.

- **Vale, gracias por todo. Ahora te agradecería que te marcharas, quiero estar solo. **

El rubio asintió y salió por la puerta dejando solo al deprimido peliplateado.

* * *

- **Lo siento Iruka-sensei. Ibiki-san salió temprano hoy, tenía una reunión con Hokage-sama.** – le explicó la mujer de cabello oscuro

- **Muchas gracias Uzuki-san** – respondió apenado el chunin – **Por cierto…** - Iruka se sonrojó – **no sé muy bien como preguntar esto…**

- **Iruka-sensei** – comenzó Yugao – **me siento alagada pero desde lo de Hayate-san no me he planteado estar con ningún otro hombre.**

El chunin abrió mucho los ojos _"¿Pero porqué siempre malinterpretan mis palabras?"_

- **¡No! No se trata de lo que tu crees Uzuki-san** – respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que su voz había sonado más escandalosa de lo que tenía pensado, llegando incluso a

sobresaltar a la mujer – **Lo que quería preguntar era que como tú trabajas con Ibiki-san si sabrías si tiene algún tipo de aficción…¿cómo lo diría…? **_**"extravagante"**_

La mujer lo miró extrañada.

- **¿Extravagante?**

- **Eh… si… algo así como leer cierto tipo de libros…**- Iruka no sabía como explicarlo sin que pareciera que estaba insultando a Morino y sin parecer él mismo un pervertido.

- **Bueno, a veces suele llevar libros de psicología, pero no creo que eso pueda catalogarse de extravagante Iruka-sensei…**- aclaró la joven

- **Cierto, muchas gracias y perdona por las molestias Uzuki-san** – dicho esto se marchó.

"_¿Se referiría al tomo de Icha Icha que llevaba esta mañana?" _ Yugao Uzuki se quedó un rato pensativa.

* * *

- **¡Shizune-san!** – llamó agitado el chunin

La morena se giró con una pila de papeles en los brazos y le sonrió.

- **¿Qué se te ofrece, Iruka-sensei?**

El hombre intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que hablaba.

- **Estaba buscando a Ibiki-san y me dijeron que esta mañana había tenído una reunión con Tsunade-sama. ¿Sabes si ya han terminado de hablar?** – preguntó

- **Sí, hace rato que se marchó. Tsunade le encargó una misión fuera de la aldea.**

A Iruka se le cayó el mundo encima_. "¿Es que no iba a encontrar nunca el libro?"_

- **¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Estás bien?** – Shizune lo estaba mirando con preocupación

- **S-sí, perdona **– rió nervioso a la vez que se alejaba – **Gracias por tu tiempo.**

"_¿Y ahora que hago yo? Si tan solo tuviera el valor de echar un vistazo en casa de Ibiki-san…"_ El chunin comenzó a caminar cabizbajo, disgustado por no poder devolverle el libro a Kakashi y

que volviera a ser como siempre.

De repente se dio cuenta de la hora que era y echó a correr hacia el salón de recogida de reportes donde seguramente Izumo-san lo estaría esperando un tanto molesto. _"Kakashi tendrá _

_que esperar las explicaciones hasta la noche"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- **¡Ouch! ¡Iruka-sensei, mira por donde vas **_**-ttebbayo**_**!** – el rubio se puso en pie y se sobó el adolorido trasero a causa del golpe.

- **Lo siento Naruto** – el chunin se levantó ayudado por su ex – alumno – **iba despistado y con algo de prisa** – sonrió avergonzado – **Por cierto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

- **La abuela Tsunade me llamó porque quería mandarme a algún tipo de misión súper importante – **hizo una mueca de desagrado – **al final se trataba de un simple trabajo de **

**búsqueda. Shizune-neechan le había escondido el sake y entonces…**

"_¡Eso es!"_ Iruka dejó de oír las palabras de Naruto. _"Si hay alguien lo suficientemente inconsciente como para meterse en casa de Ibiki-san es Naruto. Solo tengo que adornar un poco la verdad."_

- **… y así fue como recibí un capón por parte de la vieja** – terminó completamente indignado

- **Naruto, tengo algo que pedirte** – el chunin lo miró seriamente – **Esto sí se trata de una misión de suma importancia.**

El joven rubio sonrió feliz (casi podía verse como meneaba las nueve colas del kyubi) y le prestó toda su atención.

- **Se trata de una misión de infiltración**. – Iruka lo agarró por los hombros – **El ninken y yo estamos siguiendo la pista del shinobi que se hizo con el libro de Kakashi-sensei. Tenemos **

**ya la dirección pero solo un Ninja con grandes capacidades de detectar trampas y de rebuscar en un lugar sin dejar rastro puede llevar a cabo la intrusión**.

- **¡Ese soy yo Iruka-sensei! ¡Déjamelo a mi **_**-ttebbayo**_**!**

El moreno le dio instrucciones precisas de la "misión" a Naruto, y éste salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo toda la información que necesitaba.

"_Me siento un poco mal por embaucarlo así, pero no tengo tiempo para otra cosa. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Horas más tarde Iruka continuaba con su trabajo, preguntándose de vez en cuando cómo le iría a Naruto. La espera se vio concluída cuando vio al joven rubio hacerle señas desde la

puerta para que se acercara a el.

El chunin se levantó haciéndole un gesto a Izumo para indicarle que se tomaba un descanso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí.

**- ¿Y bien?** – preguntó entusiasmado

**- Nada – **respondió el genin** – No había rastro del libro de Kakashi-sensei por ninguna parte**

**- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Has mirado bien? – **su cara reflejaba incredulidad** - ¡Estoy seguro de que tiene que estar ahí!**

**- Que no Iruka-sensei. No quedó rincón sin revolver **_**-ttebbayo**_**. – **Contestó indignado Naruto **- ¿Es que acaso no te fías de mi?**

- **¡Pues no has mirado bien!** – gritó al borde de la desesperación – **Tienes que volver allí y…**

**-¡Ni hablar!** – interrumpió el rubio – **No** **pienso volver a acercarme a ese lugar nunca.**

- **¡Pero…!**

- **¡Ni peros ni peras **_**–ttebbayo!**_ **¿Tu sabes qué clase de cosas hay en esa casa?** – el chunin lo miró sorprendido – **¡Estoy seguro de que más de la mitad de los objetos que hay allí son **

**ilegales y el resto no sé para que sirven y tampoco tengo ganas de saberlo! – **Iruka tragó saliva – **Si la persona que vive en esa casa es la que le robó el libro a Kakashi-sensei más **

**vale que lo recupere el mismo** – y dicho esto se marchó.

"_¿A qué clase de sitio habré mandado al pobre Naruto? Y creí que el ninken exageraba en sus suposiciones…"_

El chunin suspiró y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

En su cara la misma sonrisa de siempre y en su mente un cúmulo de pensamientos para intentar que Hatake se sintiera mejor. Al menos parecía que ya había abandonado la idea de

suicidarse.

Cuando acabó su turno se despidió de Izumo y se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar allí se encontró con la habitación en la que había estado Kakashi vacía y limpia y ya habían reparado la

lámpara del techo. La imagen de su amante intentando colgarse con su hitai-ate y luego pensando en tirarse por la ventana lo golpeó de lleno.

Salió de allí corriendo y gritando.

**- ¡Iruka-sensei! Esto es un hospital, no puedes andar corriendo y vociferando como si estuvieras en el circo** – le espetó Sakura, que venía acompañada de su maestra

- **¡Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?** – preguntó sacudiéndola

**- Lo siento Iruka-sensei, se ha ido** – respondió la pelirrosa intentando soltarse

- **¿Qué se ha ido? ¿Pero cómo…?** – el chunin entró en shock

- **Sí, se ha ido esta mañana. Dijo que ya se encontraba mejor y que prefería estar en casa**

El moreno suspiró aliviado.

- **Muchas gracias. Buenas noches Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama** – ya se giraba para marcharse cuando la voz de la Godaime lo detuvo

- **Iruka-sensei, si vas a ver a Kakashi dile que mañana tiene que presentarse en mi oficina para decidir cuando va a empezar a encargarse de las misiones de rango D fuera de su **

**salario.**

**- Perdone la indiscreción Tsunade-sama, ¿pero desde cuando Kakashi-sensei se ocupa de misiones de rango D y además "fuera de salario"?** – preguntó extrañado

- Desde el incidente en mi despacho la noche pasada. – la Hokage sonrió ampliamente – **Es su manera de pedirme disculpas.**

Iruka llegó a casa de Kakashi cansado tanto física como mentalmente. La noticia que le había dado Tsunade deprimiría todavía más al peliplateado, por lo que el chunin decidió que solo

había una manera de intentar animarlo.

* * *

- **¿Kakashi?** – llamó al abrir la puerta.

- **Estoy en la cocina** – respondió el jounin desde lejos (más concretamente desde la cocina xD)

Iruka se acercó con paso decidido al jounin, que estaba guardando la compra en la nevera y lo agarró por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando el mentón en uno

de sus hombros le susurró al oído.

- **Hoy voy a hacer que olvides que has perdido el libro** – sus palabras vacilaron un poco pero a Kakashi el tono de voz le pareció de lo más excitante.

- **Estoy deseando ver como lo haces** – contestó dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su amante.

El chunin se soltó la goma que recogía su pelo color chocolate y este cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros. Un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas pero aún así miró fijamente a los ojos

de Kakashi y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de chunin, que acabó tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Al momento la sudadera oscura le hizo compañía, quedando su tostado pecho al

descubierto.

Los ojos de Kakashi centellearon de deseo, pero aún así no hizo ningún movimiento. Su chunin lo estaba sorprendiendo gratamente, y no sería él quien acelerara las cosas para que todo

acabara más rápido. Pensaba tomarse su tiempo y dejar que por una vez Iruka asumiera el mando. El conjunto en sí era increíble: el cabello suelto como pocas veces podía verlo, el torso

desnudo y esa expresión avergonzada en la cara, que aún así lo miraba desafiante. Su primer impulso fue lanzarse a su cuello y violarlo de la manera más salvaje posible, pero gracias a

un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió controlarse autoconvenciéndose de que sería mucho más divertido dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Y así lo hicieron.

Iruka no se hizo esperar y acercó sus labios a la boca de Kakashi, agarrando la máscara con los dientes y deslizándola suavemente, rozando con la nariz la piel a su paso. Se detuvo un

momento para grabar en su retina la imagen del hombre frente a el y luego se centró en sus labios. Comenzó a recorrerlos con la lengua, acariciándolos suavemente. El peliplateado se

echó hacia delante para besar al chunin pero este lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- **No tengas tanta prisa, recuerda que tengo que entretenerte hasta lunes**

El jounin sonrió

- **Es** **que eres demasiado tentador, Ruka-chan**

Iruka se sonrojó todavía más y con manos temblorosas intentó desabrochar el chaleco de Kakashi. Se le resistía y eso lo ponía furioso. El jounin no pudo reprimir una risilla divertida al ver

los intentos frustrados del otro hombre por despojarlo de su ropa.

- **¡Está bien, yo no sirvo para estas cosas!** – gritó indignado y avergonzado el moreno, alejándose de Kakashi. Este lo cogió por las manos y las movió de manera que la cremallera de su

chaleco se deslizó hacia abajo. El chunin terminó de quitarle la persistente prenda a Hatake, acariciándole los brazos, las caderas y las piernas en el proceso, hasta quedar arrodillado en

frente de el. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada y luego acarició su entrepierna con la boca por encima de la tela del pantalón.

-** Mmn…! – **el peliplateado ahogó un gemido ante lo inesperado de la caricia.

Ese sonido junto con la creciente dureza que notaba debajo de la ropa del jounin fue suficiente para que Iruka comprendiera que lo estaba disfrutando y se animara a seguir.

Con un suave movimiento bajó el pantalón del poseedor del Sharingan arrastrando también su ropa interior y dio una húmeda lamida a la cabeza de su miembro. El jounin jadeó y se

apoyó en la encimera. El moreno se estaba haciendo de rogar y la lentitud de sus actos lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Iruka subió hasta su ombligo paseando la lengua por su vientre mientras que con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos del jounin y sus ingles.

- **Ruka-chan…** – gimió – **no es que quiera meterte prisa, pero te has saltado una parte…**

Iruka no se hizo esperar y se introdujo lentamente la palpitante erección de Kakashi en la boca, haciendo presión con los labios y repartiendo húmedas caricias con la lengua a todo lo

largo.

- **Ngh…! – **El peliplateado gimoteó y empujó las caderas hacia delante, buscando profundizar el contacto pero reprimió las ganas de agarrar al maestro del pelo y dirigirle el ritmo, el

muchacho se desenvolvía bastante bien ahí abajo.

El chunin aumentó el ritmo de las lamidas y succiones mientras que con las manos masajeaba las nalgas de su "compañero de juegos".

- **Ahh… R-ruka-chan…** - resolló al borde del éxtasis - **…voy a…Nhnn…! **

Iruka se separó dejando al jounin a medio terminar

- **¿¡Por qué has…Mnm!?** – empezó a protestar por la interrupción pero las palabras murieron en sus labios y fueron recogidas por la boca del otro hombre, que lo besó con demandante

deseo. De un rápido movimiento le quitó la sudadera y reanudó el beso mientras con una mano se deshacía de sus propios pantalones y con la otra acariciaba el níveo pecho del

peliplateado. El chunin rozó con su propia erección la de Kakashi y ambos sintieron como los recorría una corriente eléctrica.

Iruka agarró ambos miembros con su mano y los masturbó simultáneamente, agarrando el hombro del jounin con la mano libre y repartiendo suaves besos por su cuello entre jadeo y

jadeo.

Kakashi se deshacía en placer y agarró al maestro por las caderas, frotándose fuertemente contra el y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

**- Ah…mnn…Ruka…-chan…** - le costaba recordar como se hablaba – **eres mejor que… ahh!… cualquier libro Mhmm…**

**- Kashi…ngh… - **el moreno apoyó su cabeza en el sudoroso pecho de su amante y aceleró el ritmo de su mano – **ah…estoy por…mnn**

**- Lo sé…ahnn…yo…uhnn – **El jounin no pudo articular ninguna palabra con sentido.

Segundos después ambos vinieron entre sus vientres con un sonoro gemido. Las agitadas respiraciones inundaron la estancia. El chunin recogió un poco de la sustancia lechosa del torso

del peliplatedo con las yemas de sus dedos y la lamió, degustándola.

Luego besó lentamente a Kakashi, a quien este gesto se le antojó de lo más erótico.

- **Vayamos a la cama** – propuso con voz grave el jounin. Iruka asintió y abrió la nevera. - **¿Qué buscas?** – inquirió Hatake

- **Esto** – el chunin sonrió y le mostró un bote de nata. – **En todo buen menú hay entrantes, plato fuerte y postre. **

**- Pero aún nos falta el plato fuerte…**

**- Lo sé, es para que no tengamos que levantarnos más tarde – **le guiñó un ojo y se adelantó a la habitación.

Horas más tarde Iruka salió a tomarse un baño. Se sentía demasiado pegajoso como para irse a dormir así, aunque estaba satisfecho de haber ayudado a Kakashi a superar su

depresión. En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos parecía haberse olvidado del libro. Incluso ahora estaba tumbado en la cama, ordenando despreocupadamente las sábanas para

cuando el chunin volviera de la ducha.

El moreno quedó petrificado cuando de camino al baño distinguió un libro de tapas anaranjadas encima de la mesita del salón.

Se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas. ¿Qué hacía allí el tomo de Icha Icha que Kakashi supuestamente había perdido?

- **¡Iruka que poco has tardado! **– sonrió el jounin desde la cama cuando vio al moreno aparecer por la puerta. Éste levantó el libro, mostrándoselo. – **Ah si, me olvidé de decírtelo. **–

amplió más su sonrisa – **Naruto me dijo que habían dejado un paquete para mi en mi ausencia. Era de Morino. Resulta que se econtró ayer el libro y vino a traérmelo hoy antes de **

**irse a una misión. ¿No es genial?**

El chunin le tiró el libro a la cara e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

- **Maa, Iruka. No te enfades ¿nee?** – Kakashi puso cara de niño bueno –** Te veías adorable tomando la iniciativa, nunca antes lo habías hecho… además, estoy seguro de que tú **

**también lo disfrutaste** – sonrió pícaramente

- **Kakashi-sensei** – la vena de la frente del maestro se hizo mucho más prominente – **esta noche he hecho cosas que jamás repetiré** – se acercó a el con paso lento – **y que tú vas a **

**olvidar después de la paliza que voy a darte…**

**

* * *

**_Hasta aquí los 5 estados del duelo XD__ Como ya dije arriba todavía voy a escribir un cap. a mayores, pero la chicha de la historia realmente termina aquí._

_Es mi primer fic y me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo y sobre todo leyendo vuestros comentarios.__Espero que vosotros lo disfrutarais tantísimo como yo, o por lo menos la mitad y ya me doy por satisfecha xD_

_Un saludo y hasta el siguiente!_

_Ja ne!_**  
**


	7. Epílogo

_25 de Diciembre, Fun Fun Fun_

_Bueno, aquí el epílogo del fic, de regalo de navidad xD_

_Me costó bastante escribirlo porque no acababa de gustarme, pero el resultado es el siguiente y no me desagrada del todo._

_Así que espero que lo disfruteis, un saludo y nos vemos al final del fic!_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

- **Kakashi-sensei** – la vena de la frente del maestro se hizo mucho más prominente – **esta noche he hecho cosas que jamás repetiré** – se acercó a el con paso lento – **y que tu vas a **

**olvidar después de la paliza que voy a darte…**

El jounin retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared y puso las manos delante de su cuerpo a modo de protección, sonriendo nerviosamente a Iruka que se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

**- Iru-chan, vamos, no quiero tener que hacerte daño… - **gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente.

El chunin saltó sobre su oponente pero su puño se incrustó en la pared cuando el "Kakashi" que había golpeado se deshizo en humo. _"¿Un Bunshin?"._ El verdadero jounin salió corriendo

de debajo de la cama en dirección al pasillo.

- **Iruka-sensei, ¿no te parece que podríamos aprovechar la noche en tareas más productivas que matarnos?** – se burló mientras corría – **No sé a ti pero a mi el sadomasoquismo no **

**me entusiasma demasiado… - **Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el maestro no lo estaba siguiendo así que se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta asomarse al dormitorio con mucha

cautela - **¿Iruka-sen…? **– no pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó mudo en el instante en que vio la imagen de su "compañero de juegos" con su adorado Icha Icha en las manos y cara de

sádico, sonriendo entre dientes y mirándolo desafiante - **¿Q-qué vas a hacer con mi libro?** – se atrevió a preguntar

**-** **Kakashi sensei…** - abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a arrancarla muy muy lentamente – **no seré un shinobi tan diestro como tú** – la cara del jounin se desencajaba a

medida que el papel se iba rompiendo – **pero conozco muy bien tus debilidades…**

- **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dos shinobis caminaban juntos por las calles de Konoha. Uno de ellos se veía sonriente y radiante, mientras el otro destilaba un aura de cansancio y desgana.

- **¡Buenos días Iruka-sensei, Hatake-san!** – saludó entusiasta Raidou Namiashi – **Es raro veros juntos tan temprano por la mañana** – dijo fijándose en las destacadas ojeras del

peliplateado.

- **¡Buenos días Raidou-san! **– contestó Iruka del mismo modo. – **Vamos a encontrarnos con Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei tiene asuntos pendientes con ella**, **solo me aseguro de que **

**cumpla con sus obligaciones** – sonrió maliciosamente. Su acompañante solo dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto.

- **Por cierto, ¿ya has encontrado tú libro Hatake-san?** – preguntó recordando todo el lío del copy-nin furioso, la aparición de los canes y la descabellada teoría de Iruka sobre un

mapache. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a Iruka.

- **Sí…más o menos…**

**- Gracias por tu interés Raidou-san – **dijo Iruka sin borrar su sonrisa y poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, arrastrando a su amante – **encontramos el libro ayer, solo que sufrió un**

** pequeño percance y no se encuentra en sus mejores condiciones**.

- **¡Me alegro de que haya aparecido! ¡Que tengais un buen día!** – se despidió Namiashi

- **Ah, ¡Raidou-san!** – se detuvo Iruka

- **¿Mhm?**

- **Creo que deberías tener una pequeña charla con Genma-san** – la sonrisa no había abandonado su cara

- **¿Por?** – preguntó curioso el shinobi

- **Bueno, fue él quien tomó el Icha Icha de tu escritorio** – un balde imaginario de agua fría cayó sobre Namiashi – **como sois tan amigos tal vez deberías decirle que no es bueno coger**

** las cosas sin permiso.** – volvió a ponerse en marcha. – **Ya nos veremos, ¡Que tengas tú también un buen día!**

**

* * *

  
**

**- Iruka… **

**- ¿Hmm?**

**- ¿Porqué le dijiste a Raidou que mi libro lo tenía Genma?**

**- Porque es la verdad**

**- …**

**- …**

**-…**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Pakkun dijo que lo había robado un mapache**

**- Kakashi…** - gota cayendo por la frente de Iruka- **creo que es hora de que tú tengas una charla con los Ninken.**

**

* * *

  
**

_¡Toc, toc, toc!_

**- Mnmnn… - **el rubio se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas

_¡Toc, Toc, Toc!_

- **Todavía es muy temprano **_**–ttebayo**_ – murmuró cubriéndose las orejas con la almohada

_¡TOC, TOC, TOC!_

- **¡Ya voy, ya voy!** – se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada refregándose los ojos – **Más vale que sea importante Sakura-ch…**

- **Buenos días, muchacho.**

**- ¿Y tú quien eres? – **entornó los ojos al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un hombre alto, con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo y la cara llena de cicatrices.

- **¿No me recuerdas?** – el jounin se sorprendió un poco

- … - Naruto se quedó pensativo. Una cara como esa no debería ser fácil de olvidar

- **Soy Morino Ibiki** – dijo con voz grave

- … - el rubio se llevó una mano al mentón

- **Comandante de la **_**división de Tortura e Interrogación ANBU…**_- se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente al chico

- … - el genin se rascó un poco la cabeza

- **El** **profesor que se encargó de la parte escrita del examen de chunin de tu promoción…** - el tono empezaba a endurecerse

- **¡Aahh!** – Naruto sonrió y golpeó ligeramente la frente con la palma de la mano – **¡El tío que me aprobó el examen sin haber contestado correctamente a ninguna pregunta! – **Una gota

resbaló por la frente del jounin

- **Eh…sí…ese mismo u.u"**

**- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – **preguntó sonriente

- **Digamos que algún ratón se ha colado en mi casa en mi ausencia**

- **¡Eh! ¡Ya sé que aún soy un genin pero yo no hago misiones de rango D!** – contestó indignado.- **Llama a un exterminador o cómprate un gato** - El jounin resopló.

- **Ayer te metiste en mi casa, no sé que estabas buscando pero es allanamiento y estoy muy descontento**.

- **¿Tú casa? ¿Yo? ¿!Esa era tú casa?!** – el rubio abrió mucho los ojos – **Bueno, el caso es que estaba buscando el libro de Kakashi sensei, me dijeron que lo tenías tú y yo solo quería**

** recuperarlo. ¿Qué hace un adulto como tú robando libros como esos?** – inquirió molesto. - **¿Y cómo supiste que era yo?**

- **Yo no robé ningún libro muchacho, solo lo encontré y ya se lo devolví a su dueño** – frunció el entrecejo – **y sé que fuiste tú porque tengo cámaras en mi casa… fuiste muy cuidadoso**

** evitando dejar rastros, pero no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de los dispositivos de vídeo…Pero bueno, lo que me interesa es que** – carraspeó – **digamos que te agradecería que no **

**comentaras nada de lo que viste en mi casa…**- el jounin se sonrojó un poco.

- **Tranquilo, no hay problema** - sonrió Naruto – **ni siquiera sabría decir para qué sirven todos instrumentos de tortura**

- **¿Tortura?** – la cara de Morino puso una mueca sorprendida, casi cómica – **Sí, bueno, dejémoslo así. Te tomo la palabra chico, que pases un buen día.**

El rubio cerró la puerta cuando su "visitante" se marchó.

- **Jeje, que bien que Kakashi-sensei ya tenga su libro, ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.**

Fuera el comandante Ibiki Morino caminaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. _"Que chico más interesante, solo él sería capaz de confundir instrumentos de jardinería con instrumentos de_

_ tortura". _Soltó una carcajada a lo que las personas que caminaban cerca de él les dio un poco de miedo. _"En fin, volvamos a ver que tal les va a mis queridas plantitas"_

_

* * *

  
_

**- Oye Genma, tomémonos un descanso – **dijo Raidou dejando la última pila de papeles en una estantería

- **Es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día – **dijo el jounin sonriendo

- **Trae** – el shinobi de la cicatriz le cogió los papeles que traía y le quitó el senbon de la boca – **no me gusta que andes con esta porquería todo el día, ve a por un poco de té mientras yo**

** acabo de ordenar esto.**

**- Gracias, ¡vuelvo enseguida! – **Genma salió corriendo y al poco rato volvió con dos vasos humeantes. Los dos shinobi salieron al tejado y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cada uno con

su bebida.

- **Dijiste que tomarnos un descanso era la mejor idea que había tenido en todo el día – **empezó a hablar Namiashi – **pero creo que estás equivocado**.

- **Estás muy raro Rai, ¿te ha dejado la novia? **– bromeó Genma cogiendo de nuevo la aguja que le tendió su compañero y paseándola de lado a lado entre sus labios.

- **Que va. Hablando de novias, espero que no hayas quedado hoy con ninguna mujer.**

- **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que acaso te me vas a decla…?** – la frase quedó sin terminar. El hombre escupió el senbon de la boca y se enjuagó con el té.

- **¿Estás bien, Gen? Estás haciendo muecas de lo más extrañas** – preguntó con fingida preocupación

- **Argh, amarga y escuece** – empezó a sudar y ponerse rojo - **¡¿en qué diablos metiste mi senbon?!**

- **Es veneno de Salvariego. No te preocupes, no es mortal, solo muy molesto, como estarás comprobando.** – reprimió una risilla

- **¡Namiashi!, ¡duele maldita sea!** – Genma sacó la lengua de fuera y empezó a masajearse las mejillas frenéticamente mientras las lagrimillas comenzaban a asomar de sus ojos

- **Sí, según he leído provoca un fuerte dolor e irritación pero tranquilo, sus efectos duran como mucho 24h** – sonrió maliciosamente – **es solo un pequeño avance de cómo voy a **

**hacerte pagar el mal rato que tuve que pasar con Hatake-san por tu culpa.**

**

* * *

  
**

- **Kakashi, ¿cómo ha ido?** – preguntó Iruka cuando el peliplateado salió del despacho de la Hokage.

**-** **Bueno, digamos que voy a tener un mes de buscar gatos extraviados, ayudar a señoras con la bolsa de la compra, limpiar retretes y lavar perros** – suspiró – **y todo eso sin **

**remuneración alguna.**

- **Te lo mereces**

**- Sí, seguramente, ¿qué se le va a hacer?** – el jounin se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar

- **¿A dónde vas?** – lo siguió Iruka

- **Mmn, tengo una conversación pendiente con Shiranui.**

- **¿Qué vas a decirle?**

**- No tengo pensado nada en especial – **metió las manos en los bolsillosy sonrió**- después de hablar con los Ninken me di cuenta de que la culpa había sido solo mía y de Genma, así **

**que le explicaré con buenas palabras que no me ha gustado lo que ha hecho y le agradecería que se disculpara con los implicados. Nos vemos a la noche Iru-chan.**

Iruka se quedó mirando como el peliplateado se alejaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

Hace unas horas se había comportado como un niño caprichoso y testarudo y ahora sabía admitir su culpa de haber descuidado a sus perros y en lugar de ir en busca de sangre y

venganza contra el hombre que le había cogido el libro y le había mentido iba a hablarlo con él de manera civilizada. Eso sumado a que había aceptado su responsabilidad por faltarle al

respecto a la Hokage sin protestar lo hacían digno de admiración a ojos del joven chunin.

Esta noche le prepararía algo especial, y mañana iría a comprarle el tomo del Icha Icha que le había destrozado la noche anterior.

Se sintió un poco mal al recordar como su Kakashi se había pasado la noche en vela recomponiendo las páginas del libro con celo para poder terminar de leerlo.

* * *

- **Yo!** – saludó sonriente el peliplateado **– No** **tienes muy buena cara Shiranui**

En el tejado la estampa era de lo más graciosa. Raidou Namiashi se ahogaba en sus propias carcajadas, sentado agarrándose de la barriga, la cara totalmente roja y las lágrimas

resbalando por sus mejillas.

Genma Shiranui también tenía la cara roja y también tenía lágrimas adornando sus ojos, pero su expresión era totalmente distinta, nada más lejos de estar riéndose el pobre hombre no

hacía otra cosa que ingerir líquidos para intentar calmar un poco el ardor dentro de su boca mientras soltaba improperios (que no mencionaré en este fic debido a estar catalogado como

T) contra su compañero.

- **Gen** **cálmate… jajajaja ains, en un par de horas se te irá pasando JAJAjaja!**

- **Veo que sabes vengarte Raidou** – dijo Kakashi de manera cómplice - **¿Veneno en el senbon?**

**- Exactamente, más concretamente Salvariego** – contestó enjugándose las lágrimas. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas

- **¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejad de reíros y ayudadme! **– gritó Genma llorando enfurecido – **¡Lamento muchísimo lo del libro pero esto es pasarse!**

**- Iré a buscarte algo a la enfermería. Es un veneno muy común y hay antídotos que alivian sus síntomas bastante rápido – **dijo el peliplateado

- **¡Hatake-san!** – protestó Raidou – **no me parece justo**

- **¡Cállate Namiashi!** – Genma le tiró uno de los vasos enfadado

- **Bueno, bueno, haya paz** – intervino Kakashi en tono conciliador – **Iré a por el remedio, pero quiero algo a cambio.**

- **¡Lo que sea Kakashi pero rápido!**

El jounin desapareció en una nube de viento y al poco rato volvió al tejado, sosteniendo un botecito marrón.

- **Bien, en cuanto te metas esto en la boca se te pasará el dolor y solo quedará un pequeño hormigueo que te durará una media hora** – Kakashi meneó el frasquito delante de Genma,

quien alargó la mano rápidamente para coger la medicina pero el peliplateado retiró el frasco de su alcance – **pero antes hagamos un trato. Raidou, ¿tienes papel y pluma?**

- **Ehmm…** - Namiashi rebuscó entre sus bolsillos – **sí, aquí.**

- **¡Rápido, rápido!** – suplicó Genma.

- **Verás Shiranui,** - le pasó una mano por los hombros - **estoy muy enfadado contigo tanto por robarme mi libro, como por mentirme, como por embaucar a mis cánidos y aún por **

**encima tener a mi pobre Iruka dando vueltas por todo Konoha buscando el Icha Icha. Te torturaría por mucho menos, pero ya que "gracias a tu intervención" pasé un muy buen **

**rato con mi maestro aparcaré la lista de tormentos que iba a hacerte pasar si accedes a realizar misiones de rango D durante un mes sin ningún tipo de salario por ellas.**

- **¡Si, si, lo que sea, pero por favor dame eso ya! **– se arrastró Genma

- **Muy bien, Raidou si te parece bien haz el escrito, firmaremos Genma y yo como partes del contrato y tú como testigo, ¿te parece bien?** – preguntó sonriendo

- **¡Claro!** – el jounin se apuró a redactar el contrato.

Cuando todo estuvo firmado Kakashi le dio el antídoto al otro shinobi.

- **Bueno, pues yo me retiro a mis asuntos, un placer hacer negocios contigo Shiranui** – dicho esto desapareció

Genma se lanzó al bote del antídoto y lo vació en su boca.

- **¿Qué tal?** – preguntó Raidou

- **Sabe a mermelada…-** dijo terminando de lamer el frasco - **¡Mermelada! ¡Será desgraciado!**

Raidou volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras su compañero intentaba pegarle llorando por la frustración, el dolor y el ardor que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

- **¡Kakashi-sensei! **– el rubio irrumpió en la casa del copy-nin de manera eufórica

- **Kakashi aún no ha vuelto Naruto** – lo recibió Iruka que estaba terminando de recoger unos pergaminos del salón. - **¿Quieres esperarlo dentro?**

- **¡Sí!** – contestó el genin revolviendo sus bolsillos – **lo cierto es que…**

Sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un momento y notó que un sudor frío empezaba a descender por su espalda.

"**No está…**"

Esas dos palabras se formaron en su mente cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sus dedos solo encontraron la tela del pantalón: El bolsillo estaba vacío.

"**No está**…"

Su respiración se hizo profunda y agitada.

Dirigió con temor su mano derecha hacia el porta shurikens, desenganchándolo del pantalón y llevándolo al frente hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

Cerró los ojos y con dedos torpes a causa del temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo abrió la bolsa.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire que exhaló sonoramente hasta vaciar sus pulmones antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos y mirar el interior del porta shurikens.

Nada.

**- Arrggh, no está!!!** – gritó de frustración sin pensar siquiera en reprimirse.

**-** **¿Naruto qué te pasa? – **preguntó preocupado Iruka

-**¡ ¡He perdido mis boletos para el Ichiraku Ramen!! **– respondió finalmente el genin dejándose llevar por el llanto.

"**Tragedia"**

Esa palabra golpeó la cabeza del chunin como un rayo, quien salió corriendo de la casa dejando a su ex – alumno desolado.

- **¡No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo! ¡Pregúntale a Genma-san! ¡O invoca al ninken! ¡O ponte a perseguir mapaches! ¡Pero no te acerques a mi con tus problemas!**

**

* * *

**_Vale, no me apedréeis xDD Dejadme al menos que me explique._

_Ibiki y las flores, las flores e Ibiki. Bueno, pues la idea surgió de un fic de XimeB que se llama "La fábula del patético ninja jardinero", muy divertida por cierto, os la recomiendo. Resulta que no me acababa de convencer la idea de que la casa de Morino Ibiki estuviera llena de aparatos de tortura, me parecía mucho más divertido que Naruto hubiese confundido utensilios del alguna aficción normal pero a la que él no estuviera acostumbrado con armas de mutilación. Además, algo que no sale en mi fic pero sobre lo que me gustaría escribir algún día es una posible relación sentimental entre Shizune e Ibiki, y como Shizune es una ninja-médico y en el fic de XimeB se dedica al cuidado de plantas pues me pareció buena idea que tuviesen algo en común. Vamos, una aficción encantadora para un ninja con aspecto sádico. Ya me direis que os parece, a veces lo más absurdo es lo más divertido._

_Me gustan las historias con final feliz y como yo escribo y por lo tanto mando ( Muahaha, me encanta el poder xD I got the power!) pues mi querido Kakashi se queda sin castigo, porque ya bastante sufrió durante toda la historia y toda la culpa recae sobre Genma Shiranui, porque me cae mal por todo lo que le hizo pasar (en especial) al pobre Raidou (que me cae bien xD)._

_Bueno, decir que Naruto encontró sus boletos 5 minutos después en un bolsillo de la cazadora, Iruka se encontró con Kakashi y volvieron juntos a casa, Naruto los invitó a ramen a los dos para celebrar que habían encontrado el Icha Icha. A cierta hora los niños se fueron para cama y los adultos tuvieron su celebración personal (erótico festiva no apta para menores de 18) para terminar con buen pié el agetreado fin de semana._

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, son casi más extensas mis cavilaciones que el propio fic xD, así que os dejo ya._

_Me ha encantado escribir para vosotros, en especial para las personas que me alegraron las noches con sus reviews animándome a seguir escribiendo y haciéndome saber que les había echo pasar un buen rato. Muchas gracias a todos y espero veros en una próxima historia._

_Nos leemos! Felices Fiestas a todos!_


End file.
